Taste the Ashes
by DATLAG
Summary: Nina Williams became a true monster.It was like she was the predator you didn't want to cross paths with. Little did she know, she was about to become the prey of a much larger predator... good ol' lemoniness involved along with other things DJ/Nina
1. Prey

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Note: This my first time switching Nina's character up a little. But eh, I dunno what you'd consider 'a little'. I don't want any flames and stuff. It makes me sad.D: I wanted to give this DJ/Nina fic a shot. I dunno how badly I have to stress that I've ben thinking about doing this for a long time now. It plays better in my mind than it does when I type it. C'mon, I can't possibly be the only one who suffers from this? Oh well...

Oh and **watch out for bad language, violence and **_**lemonz maybe?**_

* * *

_Ever since the end of the tournament, Nina had no idea what to do with herself. She felt as if she failed as a bodyguard to her boss. But she could never understand why he told her to stay at headquarters, rather than protect him. She guessed that he already knew that she'd get hurt if she was in the presence of Azazel. He was so fixated with ending his bloodline one way or another. She was disappointed to find out that Jin was no longer of this world. It was the first time she had sympathy for someone she worked under. But it was understandable why she felt this way. Maybe a part of her loved him. And the other half understood why Jin Kazama was the man that he was. No matter how much wanted him alive, she had to live with the truth; Jin Kazama was dead._

_She had abandoned the Mishima Zaibatsu, informing Las Alexanderson that she was no longer of use and it was time to move on with her life. Lars couldn't actually tell that she was hurting inside, only because she was an expert when it came to hiding her emotions. After what happened to Jin, she didn't believe she had any emotions left. She just wanted to vent her frustrations by killing, and nothing more. So she found a new boss every two weeks, doing what she did best; killing. Usually, she would just kill the person she was assigned to kill, and move on to the next target. But no, something inside her snapped. She wouldn't outwardly admit it, but she was actually beginning to like the feeling of death in her hands. The way her enemies would scream in agonizing pain. The smell of skin when they were being burned alive. The way their blood would spray from their bodies like a fountain. The sounds of flesh being ripped open. Even the smell of blood itself gave her a buzz. When her enemy's blood would coat her hands, she would even taste it, forming the most malicious grin ever on her face. Pain was always a burden to her, but not anymore. The sadomasochist within her had awoken. Realizing how feared her own name was to others, Nina Williams became a true monster. The mentioning of her name alone would make any person tremble in fear. It was like she was the predator you didn't want to cross paths with._

_Little did she know, she was about to become the prey of a much larger predator…_

* * *

It was a dark and stormy day. Usually it didn't bother, but something about it today just creeped the fuck out of her a little. She was sitting by her fireplace, remembering the bloody mess she saw when she went to see her boss. Not that she cared for him, she just wanted to know who could possibly do something that horrid without being caught. There were only a handful of people she knew that were capable of that, but most of them were either dead, or had better things to do with their lives. She sight didn't scare her, she was more amused than anything else. But now she was out of a job, again. "I wish I could actually keep a job without having a boss croak on me." She dryly said to herself. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on her door. She sighed and stood to her feet and headed downstairs. "Some people don't know what doorbells are for I see…" She snorted. She slipped her pistol into her robe and went to the door, opening quickly and only found a mutual friend rather than an enemy.

"Lars…it's you…" Was all she said. He could tell that the woman before him wasn't the same woman he spoke to that day Azazel was defeated. This woman was much more intimidating and cruel. What happened to her?

"Nina, I'm glad to see that you're doing well." He greeted her kindly as he bowed his head. "Lars, you mean to tell me that you're still working for the Mishima Zaibatsu? Who's your boss?" She curiously asked him. She had only assume that because she couldn't imagine him working anywhere else. "That's what I came here to talk to you about…" He began. "To talk about your boss?" She repeated, backing out of the doorway to let him in. She closed the door after he came inside, taking a seat on the couch by the fireplace. She sat down on the opposite side and eyed what he had in his hand. It was an envelope. she set her pistol on the table and snorted again. "Is that for me?" She asked him without ever blinking. He nodded his head and handed it to her.

When she took it, he began to speak to her. "It's been a while since I heard anything from you. I was starting to worry a little." He admitted to her.

"You? Worrying about me? That can't be good." Her sarcasm nerver really surprised him anymore.

"I'm serious Nina. Besides, the Mishima Zaibatusu wants you back into their services. Or rather, **'he'** wants you back."

Nina stopped observing the envelope as her cold eyes traveled up to look at him. What did he say? "'**Him**'? What's wrong, your boss is such a hardass nowadays, they just call the guy '**him**'?" She mocked.

"If only you knew Nina…just read the letter and tell me what you think." Lars sighed. Nina eyed him one last time and began opening the envelope to read the letter. The first few paragraphs didn't interest her at all. It was just explaining about the war coming to an end, but not entirely. That was shit that she had enough common sense to know about. But then something caught her attention in the letter. She read out loud,

" is in need of a skiled assassin among his ranks? Kazuya?" She asked with confusion written all over her face. Lars shook his head. "No, Kazuya owns the G Corporation. It's neither Kazuya or Heihachi." He explained. Nina sat back, looking as if she was stuck in the Twilight Zone.

"Is there another Mishima that I don't know about? Have you even seen the boss himself?" She asked suspiciously. Something about this whole letter didn't sound right. It seemed sketchy.

"Nina, I can assure that I've met him. But I was told not to reveal his identity, so I hope you'll understand."

Nina squinted at him and stared back down at the letter. "Interesting. I may consdier paying '**him' **a visit, to see how bullshit this entire nonsense is. You know, for giggles and shit." She blatantly spoke, laying the letter down on her coffee table.

"Nina, just know this…" His face became serious all of the sudden. "The man who rules over the Mishima Zaibatsu…is a monster." Nina almost laughed loudly when he said that. Stifled snickering could be heard from her. "You find this funny Nina? It's not a joke, please take what I'm telling you seriously. If you don't, it could get you killed. He needs to be guarded by someone with your level of skill."

Nina couldn't believe what she was hearing. Lars was serious about this? Nina still didn't seem to believe him. He leaned closer and spoke with intensity in his voice, "You still think I'm bullshitting you Nina?" She only cracked a grin at him. "Okay, I'll believe you when you give me evidence that your boss is a monster. So what kind of monster is he? Is he the ones who hides under my bed at night?" She jeered.

"No Nina, he's far worse than any fairy tail monster you've read about."

"Oh? And how's that Lars?"

"Because this one is real."

"Even humans can become monsters Lars. When you talk about this man who's supposedly scary, it sounds comical. I'm sorry if I'm not as gullible as everyone else around that will believe this shit." Lars couldn't through her, but there was only one way he figured she'd listen.

"Not too long ago, you were reporting back to your boss, Lex Silverman, only to find his corpse mutilated in the most grotesque fashion possible. Ironic isn't it? How every boss that hired you, was murdered in the same style. Has It ever occurred to you that the pattern isn't coincidental? Even their family members were wiped out Nina. They were all mutilated. You yourself were even almost attacked last week. Correct me if I'm wrong Nina, tell me now that I'm bullshitting you." Lars ranted to her. He finally saw that abnormal grin leave her face, as if she had realized that he was right.

"Now that I really think about it, those murders were all connected to each other. But I wouldn't actually say that I was attacked, more like I was _'late to the party and saw that someone had fun without me.'_ It was such a shame to see that someone beat me to the punch, though I'm sure it was refreshing-"

"Nina! Do you hear what the hell you're saying right now!?" Lars exclaimed loudly as he rose to his feet. She looked at him casually in return. "Yes Lars, I hear exactly what I'm saying. I'm telling you that someone who's more artistic than me with corpes killed those people. But there's only a small amount of people I know that could make such a massacre. But I doubt it was any of them." Nina sighed lightly. "So tell me, do you have any other clues for me to run by about the murders?"

Lars sat back down, clearing his throat. "As a matter of fact, I do. Lei Wulong has stated from the reports that near every corpse, there was a message written on them or on the walls. It was…insane…" He trailed off and stared down. Nina crossed her legs and asked, "What did the messages say? Something vulgar or something worse?" He looked right at her and sighed.

"I have no idea what the sick bastard was getting at, but the letters spelled out in a form that I've never seen before in my life. We've tried to decode the words, but we didn't get anything. So the mystery of what the murderer wrote still hangs in the air." Nina was silent, thinking about the possibilities of what all of this meant. But something began to bother her.

"Lars…"

"What is it Nina?"

"You don't think…that I'm next, do you?"

Lars's eyes stretched. "Why would you ask something like that Nina?" She stood up and walked up to her fireplace, staring into it. "I asked that because it seems that this serial killer that has killed everyone that I've worked for... No, what if this person is murdering people that I've come in contact with? Is it my fault?" Lars watched Nina's eyes. She suddenly had a small flicker of worry in them.

"No, it's not your fault Nina…"

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"I am not, Nina."

"Lars, listen to me. This pattern is quite obvious. Don't you get it. Someone's after me…" She turned completely in his direction. "You're not safe around me anymore Lars. If you continue to stay around me, you'll be next." He gave her an unsure look.

"How can you be so sure that this person is after you Nina?"

"It's simple. Someone's trying to shake me up. Well, it's not going to work. I haven't earned my reputation as the Black Scorpion for nothing. I'll be fine on my own….it's been this way since I was a child. Everyone I loved…taken from me right from under my nose…"

"What about Anna?"

"I said people that I **love**, not hate." Nina snorted. Lars couldn't believe how cold she was. I mean, she was cold, but nothing near the level she was at today. He guessed that Jin's death was the final blow to her heart.

"Nina, I promise you that I'll be fine. I'm more concerned about you. You don't seem like yourself.." He stopped when she walked up to him with her hand on her hip. He knew this meant she was about to rant.

"Lars, you've missed out on my big makeover it seems. So let me tell you how it happened. It's simple really. I was supposed to protect Jin. He wanted me to stay at headquarters while he fought Azazel. He never came back, remember? It was the moment that me and you spoke about it. I told you that I knew that he would do what he did. He was so fixated with ending his bloodline. And I, his bodyguard, failed him. It was because he was scared that I'd get in the way is why he told me to stay away. And look what happened…he's gone. The only man that I trusted, the only man that trusted me enough to open up to me, is gone. There was even a time where I was actually falling for him. But he's gone Lars, **gone**. After his death, I told you that I was no longer of use to the Mishima Zaibatsu, that I had to move on with my life. Well I did. And on this journey, I found myself for the first time."

He stared at her, feeling remorse coming from her. He knew no matter how tough she seemed, she was still hurting inside over Jin's death.

'If only she knew…' Lars thought inside his mind. He stood to his feet again and pat Nina on her shoulder. "Nina, don't be so hard on yourself. You did all that you could to help Jin. I'm sure that's he's grateful that he had you by his side. On another note, you should be careful. I would hate for you to get hurt just because you're overlooking things. I have to report back to headquarters. If you by any chance change your mind about working at the Zaibatsu again, you're more than free to stop by." He headed for the door and Nina followed. As he stepped outside, Nina spoke to him.

"Lars, thanks for coming by. I appreciate it…"

He smiled at her and gave her a quick nod before getting into his car and drove off. When he was gone, Nina shut the door and sat down by the fireplace again. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. "Overlooking things? My ass I'm overlooking things…" She murmured to herself. But what Lars had warned her about was starting to get to her. At first, it sounded like some shit he came up with during his drive to her house. But she knew Lars for being a completely honest man, he'd never lie to anyone. How could a cold blooded assassin like her, become paranoid over a little bloodbath that happened not long ago? She basically breathed death itself. She was an assassin after all. She kept telling herself that it was a lie, but she knew it wasn't.

She placed her feet back on the floor and grumbled to herself. "There's no way in hell that monsters exist. Even a ten year-old knows that. "She snorted. She began to laugh to herself, until she heard a strange sound. She jumped up, picking up her pistol.

"It came from upstairs…it better not be that useless bitch again.." She huffed, referring to her younger sister. She slowly made her way up the stairs, silent as ever as she kept her gun close. Just who the hell could possibly break into her house? She had security alarms everywhere, but they didn't go off. There was no possible way that they could've been broken.

She finally made it upstairs, looking serious. When she was halfway down the hall, she heard another sound. It sounded as if someone was running their long sharp nails across her hallway walls. It made her quickly turn in every direction. The sounds became more frequent and she could hear whispers of some sort as if someone was taunting her. It was starting to piss her off. When she saw a shadowy figure a few feet away from her, she shot it in the head. It didn't fall over or even scream. It just vanished into black smoke.

"What the hell is going on with me…" She dropped her gun, falling to her knees. The only thing she could hear was her heartbeat, the rain, and faint laughter that gave her Goosebumps.

* * *

Nina was sleeping in her bed, with her pistol hidden under her pillow in case of an emergency. Her dresser was against her door along with many other things. She didn't know what the hell came over her to make her want to do that. But those sounds she heard in the halls kept coming and going. It was fucking creepy. She couldn't see anything at all, but the faint laughter was something she never heard in her life. She couldn't believe she was actually feeling this way, but she had wished that Anna was there with her. Anyone for that matter. She heard those long claws scraping across the walls, but they were getting closer to her room. Then there was banging on her door. Inhuman banging.

"What kind of fucking sick joke is this?" She hotly said to herself. Confrontation didn't work the first time, but she was ready for round two. She got out of bed and grabbed her pistol. She pointed it at the door waiting for the bastard to dare enter her room.

"Whoever the fuck you are, you're about to have hot lead for dinner!" She shouted loudly. Then banging was slow, but loud. She could hear strange breathing from the other side of the door. Just…who the hell was it? She was about to shout again, until she heard an eerie voice.

"_**So much hostility...I can't wait to devour you…**_" Hearing what the voice said, her heart nearly stopped. The voice sounded familiar. TOO familiar.

"No…it…it can't be…" She became traumatized, dropping her gun. The door began to split and would soon reveal her predator.

* * *

**Uh-oh, Nina's in biiig trouble. She's gonna get a taste of what it's like to be the prey of the predator. D:**


	2. Scrutinize

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Note: Totally glad to see that you guys like it so far. It makes me happy inside. Seriously! Just remember that there will be **f-bombs in here, violence, and lemonz,(in the later chapters)heheh..**I'm not a sick pervert afterall,lol.

* * *

Nina stood there, watching the door as it was violently splitting before her. But she had to snap out of her daze. "I'm not going out like this!" She shouted to herself and picked up the gun again. She knew that staying in the room would increase her chances of getting killed possibly. She quickly ran to another door that was in her room. It connected to another area, and she was going to take her chances of escaping. As she escaped the room, and continued to run. The loud banging couldn't be heard anymore at this point. She wasn't sure if they had given up, or she was too far away and was safe. She went to the nearest window, seeing if there would anyone outside she could call to help her. "Wait a minute, since when the hell did I ever need help. I can do this myself…" She stubbornly said to herself. She froze when she heard the strange breathing again. "Shit…" She cursed. When she turned around, she saw something nearing her, but couldn't really make out what the hell it was. Her reflexes kicked in, making her shoot wildly at whatever it was that was breathing. It didn't flinch when the bullets came in contact with it's flesh.

"What the fuck…are you?" She asked, completely devastated. The only person she knew that could take bullets to the head, or anywhere without reacting in pain was Bryan Fury. But…this thing obviously wasn't him. The laughter from it sure as hell sounded creepy like his though. She tried to remain calm, but when she caught the shadowy creature's white gaze, she freaked out. "I have to get the hell out of here!" She shouted to herself. But she realized that there was nowhere to go. She either had to stay and accept her fate, or jump out of the window. But it was a long way down, the possibility of her getting injured was pretty high. Not even thinking about her options twice, she flung herself outside the window, hoping she'd crash into something soft. When she hit the ground, Nina couldn't feel her body against the cold wet ground. She was unconscious, and vulnerable at that.

* * *

"Nina, Nina wake up!"

She heard a rather loud voice call her. She tried to stir from her sleep and wake up. Whoever was calling her continued to shake her, trying to get a positive reaction out of her. When Nina opened her eyes, she saw Anna standing over the bed she was laying in.

"What…?" She uttered confusedly. Nina sat up and stared at Anna, who looked more worried than anything. "Nina, thank god you're okay…just what the hell were you doing outside in the rain!?" She yelled at her. Nina didn't flinch, she just stared down at her lap. "So it wasn't a dream…" Anna heard her sister mumble. "Nina, what the hell's going on with you? You're acting loopy again. What is it this time? You had a nightmare?" She asked in a teasing voice.

Nina gave Anna a look of fear that she thought she'd never see. "Yes Anna. I had a nightmare, only I was awake…."

Anna stared at her older sibling as if she lost her mind. Had she snapped? "W…what happened?" Anna scooted closer to Nina on the bed. She was grasping that fact that Nina was serious about this.

"White eyes…they were looking right at me. I thought I was going to be mauled, Anna." Nina half whispered. She had never seen Nina afraid of anything. Even when they were kids. She remembered when she would be afraid of the dark. But instead of comforting her younger sister, Nina would tell her that the dark was a good place to be. Anna was beginning to think that Nina had a few loose screws in her head. But that wouldn't be too surprising on her end at all.

"You saw white eyes? Someone broke into your house, right? So why didn't you just go trigger-happy like you usually do?"

"I did. I shot it multiples times. It didn't scream in pain. It didn't even flinch. It just laughed at me…"

"Wow, sounds a lot like Bryan."

"I know, only it wasn't him." Nina told her. "And how would you know that for sure Nina? You're pretty much the type of woman who puts everyone under the same category." Anna said to her while she got up.

"Don't patronize me Anna. I knew you of all people wouldn't believe me." Nina spat bitterly as she got up as well. She began to remember that she threw herself out of her own window. So why wasn't she hurt? Something was definitely wrong with this picture.

"Anna, when you found me out in the rain, did you by any chance…notice anything strange?" She hesitantly asked.

"Other than you flinging your fat ass outside your own window, no." Anna responded to her.

"Then why is it that I'm not injured? Have you ever thought of that dumbass?" Nina shot back at her. The angered look on her face suddenly made Nina smile victoriously. She loved that priceless look she'd make when she insulted her.

"How the hell should I know? I should've left your ungrateful ass in the rain." Anna spat venomously. "Hm, maybe you should've. I didn't tell you to help me, now did I?"

"Idiot, I helped you because I cared!"

"How quaint."

She hated it when Nina acted that way towards her. But it was nothing new. "Anyway, you can use my shower and borrow my clothes miss holier-than-thou. I have more important things to tend to." She grabbed her purse and grinned at Nina. "Don't tell me that you're still working for G Corp…" Nina sounded extremely disdained. "Well of course I am. You don't think I could ever stop working for a man like Kazuya, do you?"

"Sounds like you're doing more than just work."

"I have a busy schedule, that's all."

"And in that schedule book, you have plans for fucking, am I right?"

Anna gave her a snooty 'humph!' and walked off. "I'm not even sure if I want to wear her clothes…" Nina uttered, shaking her head.

After she showered, she went straight for Anna's closet and sighed deeply. "The hardest decision I've ever had to make in my life…" She started going through her clothes, not finding something of her taste. "The further I go walk into this closet, the more I feel repulsed by these clothes." She argues to herself. She finally found sound to wear. It didn't cover up much of her skin, but it was better than being naked. She came of out of her closet and helped herself to Anna's makeup as well. She looked at herself in the mirror, talking to herself.

"Funny, isn't it Nina? How you were scared out of your own house last night, and today, you're okay?" She didn't know why the outrageous fear she head was gone so sudden. Maybe it had something to do with talking to Anna about it. It didn't matter to her. Either way, Nina knew the fear would seep back into her again sooner or later. Because whether she liked it or not, she had to go back home. She wasn't going to ask Anna to come with her. She'd just insult her the whole time and call her a paranoid bitch. Ironically, she spotted the annoying brunette from the corner of her eyes.

"I see you helped yourself to my makeup." She strutted her way over to Nina. "Anna, I thought you said you had a busy schedule?" Nina mocked her.

"Forget the schedule…I'm taking you home." Nina gazed at her in shock. Anna only took her sister by the hand and pulled her along.

During their ride to her home, Nina was telling her about everything that happened that night. Anna herself thought what Nina was telling her was a bit spooky. Maybe she wasn't lying after all.

Anna stepped inside of Nina's home, looking around for anything suspicious. "Where exactly did you hear the strange sounds coming from?" Anna asked as she watched Nina walk ahead of her. "Upstairs. There were sounds coming from the halls. Like someone's nails scraping against the walls along with whispering."

"You sure you haven't overdosed on your meds Nina?"

"Shut it Anna, I thought you'd take this more seriously."

"I am. It just feels strange, ghost hunting and all. Besides, if anything jumps out of the closet, that's what my M-16 is for."

"Very funny Anna…" Nina replied to her remark. When they reached upstairs, they walked in the middle of the hall and stood there. "I don't see any marks on your walls. So I guess you were imagining it." Anna laughed.

"I didn't Anna. I really didn't. Look in in my bedroom for more proof someone else was here." Nina pointed in the direction of where her room was. Anna only snorted lightly and walked inside the room, crossing her arms. "Your door's busted…pretty badly…" She looked around some more and entered the room Nina had shattered her window from trying to escape the other night.

"So this is the window you jumped out of…I'm surprised you managed to survived. That's a big fall." Anna said as she faced Nina.

"So do you believe me now Anna?"

"Someone was here, but I doubt it was a demon. Whatever it was that tried to attack you is gone now."

"Are you saying that I'm doing this for attention Anna?"

Anna slyly smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "Nina, why ever would you say that? Besides, I know how you are at times." Anna continued to rant to Nina, but it only came out as incoherent chattering. It wasn't because she wasn't interested in what Anna was saying, it was what she saw behind her that caught her attention. It was a large gargoyle preparing to fly through the broken window. Nina quickly ran to pick up her pistol and shouted,

"Get down Anna!!" Before Anna could even say anything, she quickly ducked, hearing Nina shoot like crazy at something. The gargoyle roared and fell the to the ground with a loud crash. Anna stood up straight and peered out the window to find a dead demon on its back. "Ugh, disgusting creature!" She yelled in a disdainful tone.. Nina dropped her gun and slumped to the ground.

"It's official…I've seen it all." Nina dryly sighed to Anna.

* * *

The whole demon situation really bothered the Williams sisters, but it got to Nina even more because she knew she was a target. Nina was currently at the Mishima Zaibatsu. She had taken up the offer of seeing if the man Lars spoke of was really some sort of monster. She had more than enough proof now that these demons are real. It shouldn't have been a surprise for her, since she realized that Heihachi has a pet bear who can speak to humans, and Azazel did all sorts of bizarre things.

She was being escorted to the throne room by a brunette dressed in a black dress suit. She had a strange vibe about her. It was probably those strange eyes she had. They were emerald, and had a dim glow to them. But she seemed quite normal to Nina, so she didn't say anything about it.

Nina walked alongside the brunette, whose name was Reiko, observing how much the place changed. It seemed the same actually, but something about the atmosphere seemed strange. "Is it just me, or does it feel like breathing in the place has gotten a lot harder to do?" She asked while she glanced over at her. Reiko's half lidded eyes slowly looked at Nina. "Sometimes, the air tends to be that way because of the weather. It is nothing to concern yourself with Ms. Williams." She explained, looking straight ahead. When they reached the heavily decorated doors that lead to the throne room, Reiko stopped and looked at Nina.

"Well, this is as far as I go. I will take my leave now Ms. Williams." Reiko bowed her head to her. "Thanks." Was all Nina said to her. "You're welcome." Reiko said in the most devious tone ever. Nina could've sworn that Reiko was grinning as she left.

The men that blocked the doors finally opened it for her so she could walk in. The moment she walked in, she felt incredibly cold. Inside the throne room, it was a bit dark. Plus, the men inside looked a bit…sketchy. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something wasn't right. But if they tried anything funny, she always had her gun with her. She walked up to the person sitting before her, but left an incredibly huge gap between them. She didn't want to get extremely close to whoever this person was.

"So, you're the big bad boss that I've heard so much about. So tell me, are you really a Mishima, or are you using this as a cover-up for whatever you're planning to do to this world?" She asked with a blank expression. The man sitting at the throne didn't reply.

She couldn't really see his face, the shadows were hiding it from her. She could see the rest of his body, and half of his face, nothing more. He seemed a bit pale, so she noticed. 'Maybe if he actually turned the lights on in this damn room, he wouldn't be so pale…freak.' She thought to herself.

"Why would you like for me to protect you? Aren't there any other assassins that can protect you, Mr. Monster?" She sarcastically spoke as she grinned. The guards didn't seem to like her attitude, murmuring amongst each other. The man sitting at his throne raised his hand, silencing them. After they settled down, it was quiet again. All she could hear was thunder from the storm outside.

"Seems your goons didn't like my little joke." She lightly said to him. There was still no reply from him. It was beginning to piss her off. Why wouldn't he talk?

"Okay, you're starting to piss me off with your silence. Here's some advice for you; if you're going make a name for yourself, Mr. Monster, maybe you should consider a more fearful title. And another thing, instead of sitting there like the dumbass that you are, you could at least try to make some sort of conversation with me. I came all this way to see what the big fuss was about with this new 'Mishima' bullshit, but I only see a speechless coward before me. You and your brown-nosing goons…" She stopped talking, only to find a smirk forming across his lips. She thought he'd say something by now. She sighed deeply and turned around. "I can see that Lars greatly exaggerated when he said that the leader of this Zaibatsu was a 'monster'. I'm going back home." She snorted. As she turned on her heels and walked off, the guards blocked her way.

Nina watched them all. She had a chance to get a good look at each of them and turned back around to face the quiet man again. "You're not seriously planning on keeping me in here, do you Mr. Mishima? I'll have you know that I'm well known around this city. You think you can keep the Black Scorpion trapped in here without getting your ass kicked? You may be the ruler around here, but you'll never be the true ruler that Jin Kazama was." She sneered. She suddenly felt a gun pressing against the back of her head.

"How dare you speak to lord Mishima that way bitch!" One of them roared. Nina simply elbowed him in the throat and threw him over her shoulder. The sound of several clicks told Nina that they were preparing to shoot her if she dared to try to attack again. She only smirked, planting her foot on the man's face. She saw the man who was partially hidden in the shadow suddenly rise to his feet. As he slowly stepped down from the throne, She watched his face carefully. Once his face was visible, her eyes were wide as saucers.

"**You're quite the enigma, aren't you Nina?**" He chuckled and stepped in front of her.

"J…Jin…you're alive?" She asked in disbelief. She was too shocked to notice anything weird about his voice at the moment.

"**Jin? I am **_**not**_** Jin**." He protested as he slowly took off the shades he was wearing. Nina met his white gaze, and immediately remembered seeing those same eyes the other night. Her words were caught in her throat because of the sudden surprise. She was before her predator…and he was before his prey…

* * *

**What will happen to Nina!? We'll find out next time!lol**


	3. Indecisive

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Note: I'm really grateful that you guys are liking this fic so far. It's hard to plot ahead of time, but I do my best.:P Things will get interesting from here if they haven't by now. I'll **_**try**_** to make it interesting I mean.**

* * *

"**What's wrong Nina, I thought that you would be happy to see me again**?" He chuckled a little. Nina began to glare at him as if she wanted to kill him. She was confused, and pissed. There was so many things that were running through her mind right now.

"What do you mean…you aren't Jin? What are you, a body snatcher? Does this mean that Jin really is dead after all? Why were you playing mind games with me last night?" Nina questioned him relentlessly.

"**Jin is sleeping. I am a part of him, so hypothetically, he isn't dead as you say he is. And I merely wanted to test whether you would be afraid of me, and you were**." He arrogantly spoke to her. Nina's eyes narrowed. His eyes made her feel uneasy, but she wasn't going to let this devil within Jin intimidate her.

"Let's get one thing straight…I'm not afraid of you. Last night, you happened to catch me off guard. But I guarantee to you that it won't happen again." She spoke with malice on her tongue. If anything, he wasn't annoyed one bit by her sudden attitude. He was actually amused. "**So you say, human. As far as I'm concerned, you should take up my offer and become my personal bodyguard. It's best if you do as I say if you don't want any trouble**."

Nina didn't like the way this man was talking to her. He was apparently the opposite of Jin. She wasn't too sure if she could get used to a guy like him. But if she could tolerate Anna, then she could probably do the same for him. Nina decided to stay calm so she that she wouldn't appear to be naive. She was always good for putting on a stoic face. "What's in it for me? If I work for you I mean." Nina asked him, her cold eyes looking into his.

"**You'll have an opportunity to rule the world next to me. That alone, should be good enough for any mortal**."

Nina narrowed her eyes at him. Was he for real? "You have no idea how many times I've heard that bullshit line. Can't you think of anything better than the whole '_rule the world_' concept? Here's what I have to say to your offer; no deal."

She turned around to walk off once again, the guards only watched her go. Just before she could step out, he said to her,

"**I guess you don't care about Jin, do you? Otherwise, you wouldn't walk off**." Hearing that stung her heart. She slowly turned back around and glared. "Of course I care about Jin. But like you said, you aren't Jin. So what's the point in pleasing his counterpart? There's _no_ point, that's what. I'm going to pretend like this conversation never happened. You trick me, thinking that I was going to die in my own home for your own selfish reasons, and now you use Jin's body as if you own it. Do me a favor and keep your demons out of my house. I'd hate to redecorate my house with bullets. Besides, you haven't even given me your name." She said to him in the most gruffest tone ever. Her cold attitude didn't last for long, because the gleeful look on his face. "**I have no name. Satisfied**?" He grinned even wider after speaking.

"And just what the hell are you grinning ear to ear about?" She confusedly asked him. "**You're an interesting specimen. You dare to talk to me in that kind of manner as if you aren't afraid anymore. It's no wonder I decided to hunt you down that night. If only you didn't run from me…**" He chuckled, getting close to her face. Nina quickly backed away, taking out her pistol quickly and pointed it directly at his chest. "Stay away from me, DJ…don't come any closer, unless you'd like a new coat of paint on your walls. I think your blood painted on the walls sounds like a good idea…" He was extremely amused now, especially because of the nickname she called him. He looked at his men and as if he was plotting something. "**Men, leave us. I see that the bold little human wishes to do this in private**." The men simply emptied out the room as they were told.

"Heh, what a shame. Who's going to help me clean up to mess I make when I write your how much I hate you in your own fucking blood all over these walls? I'll admit, I'm not entirely artistic, but I think your corpse will make a fine piece of work." Nina taunted him, continuing to keep her gun pointed at him.

He wasn't at all intimidated by the flimsy gun. Even if she did shoot him, it wouldn't hurt him. He figured that she'd remember that by now. "**Nina, how much do you like to kill**?" He asked, showing complete interest in her.

"To be honest, I like it a lot. It's the only thing that makes me feel alive. Destruction will always give someone like me a reason to be the killer that I am today. Why do you ask?"

"**It's simple. Working for me will mean that you'll exterminate an excruciating amount of enemies for me. It's pretty obvious that I'm not a likable guy. Disregarding that, you have nothing else to do with your life, am I right? This is what you were made for. Besides, there's always a possibility that Jin could awaken again. You don't want to miss out on that, now do you**?"

Nina lowered her gun and thought about it for a while. He did have a point. She didn't have anything else to do. All of her bosses were slaughtered, leaving her with no job at all. And hearing that Jin could come back seemed to enlighten her.

"I'll have to think long and hard about this. Right now, I don't know what to think. How do I know that you aren't lying to me?" She skeptically asked him. "**Maybe I'm lying, maybe I'm not. I'm not the **_**kiss and tell **_**type. It's up to you to believe what is true and what isn't. Only then will you get the answer that you seek so badly**." He told her.

"…I'll have to see…how I'm feeling about this tomorrow. Give me until tomorrow, and I'll let you know my decision then." Nina began to walk off after she spoke to him.

"**I can hardly wait…**" He let out a cruel chuckle as she left, making her shudder from it.

* * *

Back at home, Nina was in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep, no matter how many times she shut her eyelids. "If he thinks that I'll change my mind, he has another thing coming…though that offer of his did sound pleasing. I've got nothing better to do anyway..." She told herself.

She was still taking in the fact that DJ was just another side of Jin. She didn't know why it was a bit surprising. Maybe it was because of the fact that DJ scared the living hell out of her when they first met. Even though he was the evil side of Jin, he didn't seem as evil as he looked. She figured that he was interested in her, she wasn't sure in what kind of way though. When she heard him talking about devouring her, it gave her chills. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was a cannibal…" She sarcastically said to herself. Nina listened to the silence for a long while…until there was sound of glass shattering along with loud growling. She quickly jumped out of bed and knew what the sound was.

She didn't make any remarks. She just reached for her shotgun and began to grin. "Round three…" She charged into the other room where the gargoyles were apparently looking for her. She began to shoot into each of them, grinning coldly as she did so. Just hearing their screams of pain excited her. It seemed like there was an unlimited supply of them coming at her. When she ran out of ammo, she began to attack them with critical blows. After wiping a few of them out, a much larger one come into her sight.

"That's one huge bastard. Heh, the bigger they are, the harder they fall." She attacked the huge gargoyle, but it didn't seem entirely hurt by her attacks. It just backhanded her away, causing her to crash into the ground harshly. She almost passed out from the simple attack.

"Well, so much for that quote…" Nina dryly told herself. She tried to move, but she was in too much pain. She could see more gargoyles coming at her, but she couldn't even move. She closed her eyes and uttered, "I guess this is what happens when I rely on myself entirely.." The moment she saw the huge demon raise his hand to finish her off, it was punched away by a familiar pale body. The other gargoyles looked hesitant when they saw the newcomer.

"**Ah, I thought I smelled fresh blood. It's a shame that I have to kill you all**…"

Hearing him speak, Nina knew it was DJ. But he looked different from when she saw him at the Zaibatsu. He had huge black wings, horns, and claws for hands. He looked over at Nina and pointed a finger at her.

"**Stay put human. I will finish the job that you simply could not**." After he spoke, one of the gargoyles were foolish enough to attempt striking him from behind. He undauntedly dismantled them all without any source of struggle. Nina couldn't believe what she was seeing. His raw power alone was amazing. She never would've thought that Jin's evil side was this strong. That psychopathic grin on his face as he continued to wipe his opponents out…it was strangely exciting, but scary at the same time.

The remaining gargoyles fleeted out of fear, leaving the two alone. He slowly approached Nina, his deadly white gaze was hypnotizing.

"Why…why did you come all this way to help me? So you can humiliate me?" She asked him while she struggled to stand on her feet.

"**Have you already forgotten what I said to you? I told you… couldn't wait to devour you…and here you are, vulnerable like a rabbit in the presence of a wolf...**"

He was closing in on her, trapping her in the corner of the room. Nina could hear her heart pounding out of her chest. She didn't know what he'd do next, nor did she want to find out.

Or _did_ she?

* * *

**I hate those stupid gargoyles. They always kick my ass when I play Nightmare Train.-_- Anyways, the next chapter's coming soon. I think I should be working on "Blond Enforcer". Eh, I'll do it now…**


	4. Intervene

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Note: I knew you couldn't wait to see what happened next, so here it is!

* * *

Nina watched the devil closing in on her. She didn't know what to do. She didn't even know if she wanted to do anything about it. Though a thought suddenly occurred to her. Nina remembered that there was a gun by her foot. She quickly reached for it and pointed it at him. "You're not going to do as you please with me you rat bastard. I should've known you'd come here to kill me. Well guess what? You're going to have to try harder than that. Because I refuse to give up no matter how strong you are!" She shouted at him.

DJ's expression changed into a leer. This took her off guard and he used the opportunity to smack the gun from her hand. He quickly grabbed her arm painfully and forced it behind her back and pushed her against the nearest wall.** "It's such a shame that you're only a human. You make my blood boil, and I like that. It's no wonder that Jin was interested in you…**"

"But you're not Jin…" Nina uttered in pain. DJ simply kept her pinned against the wall from behind with a cold grin plastered on his face. "**What does it matter at this point human? Do you want him back**?" He questioned her. "Of course…It's better than being in the situation that I'm in right now!" She yelled at him.

"**Oh, but I don't have any plans as of yet of letting out of my grasp. You're not like the other humans I've seen. Yes…very different indeed. You've had your fair share of blood haven't you? It feels nice on your hands, doesn't it? Your rage and lust for it **?" Nina's eyes stretched from what he said. She tried to turn her head away from him. How did he know about her? Was he reading her mind? Maybe it was obvious enough for anyone to notice.

"**That coward Jin isn't coming back, so I guess that makes you my tasty little morsel…**"He breathed along the back of her neck, making her shudder from it. She was remaining as calm as possible. But being the woman that she was, she was not one who easily showed fear. And she was beginning to realize the fact that she wasn't afraid was the exact reason why this was happening to her. It was why this devil was infatuated with her. If he wanted to kill her, he would've done so. But she had to make sure she wasn't wrong. Better to be safe than sorry, as they say.

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" She asked him as she remained still against the wall. DJ cocked a brow with amusement and replied to her, "**What would be the fun in doing that? Besides, it's always nice to have a little fun with potential meals**."

It angered her a bit. But what could she do? She couldn't just allow this to happen to herself. The sadomasochist within her said yes, but she didn't want to listen to her.

"I refuse to allow myself to be taken advantage of by a creature like you. I suggest that you let me go, or else I'll make you regret it." She threatened him with malice on her tongue. This only made him cackle like the madman he was. "**Ahh, so my prey has backbone after all**."

"Of course I do. And I'll will make you suffer slowly and painfully if you ever take me for a joke again." She spat. Little did she know, she was only adding fuel to the fire with that remark. "**You excite me with your threats human. But will you live up to it? Or will you simply give in**?" He turned her around and kept her pinned to the wall, just to see the look on her face. He didn't see any signs of fear.

"W…why would I give in to a beast like you?" Nina avoided eye contact as she spoke. He took note of this, and leaned closer to her. "**Because I know something that you don't. The fact that you refuse to look me in the eyes speaks for itself. You **_**want**_** me to devour you, don't you? I saw the look on your face when I destroyed those petty demons. You were excited, impressed, **_**aroused**_**…**" He whispered the last part in her ear. He watched her shudder before him, and he liked it. She finally looked back up at him, only with a guilt written on her face. He stretched his eyes a little, amused by the fact that he was right.

"**Ahh, so you're not denying it are you? I couldn't blame someone like you for feeling the way you do. Being seduced by a devil and all**." He chuckled. She felt his claws sliding up her bare leg, making her shudder from the sharp feel of his nails. "**It's been a while since someone touched you, hasn't it**?" He grinned while asking.

"D-don't do that…" Was all that she uttered. "**Then stop me…**" He replied, continuing to lightly scratch her. It hurt a little, but it felt so good at the same time. The masochist within her wanted more. But she couldn't bring herself to listen to her.

"I said _stop it_!" She shouted and slapped him with everything she had in her. The slap echoed throughout the room. She was more than sure that he would become pissed and attack her. His face was stilled turned to the side form when she slapped him, and he began to chuckle to himself.

"Why the hell are you doing this to me? I thought…I thought you wanted to kill me…what the hell is this? You come here…and save me from being killed. What do you want from me?…" She felt so confused right now. Nina didn't know what the hell to think.

'**It's simple really. I don't understand what portion of **_**'I'm part of Jin' **_**you cannot seem to grasp. I share the same feelings he has for you apparently. But at the same time, that doesn't necessarily mean that I'll be as gentle and caring as him**." DJ explained to her. She stared down at the ground and said nothing else. He took note of her behavior and gleefully chortled. It was then that someone came to jump into the situation…

"Nina, are you okay!" A familiar voice suddenly shouted. DJ turned his attention to the newcomer, and frowned.

"**Lars…what are you doing here**?" He asked distrustfully. "I'm here to take Nina away from you. I won't let you corrupt her like you've done to the others. I knew your monstrous demeanor would sooner or later attract her…" He uttered with disgust. Nina didn't know what was going on, but the two men before her looked as if they were about to fight.

DJ moved away from Nina since Lars caught his attention. "**So, you wish to stop me from playing with my prey? Very well, I will teach you the true meaning of fear. I hope you're ready to die…" **He got into his stance, as did Lars.

"Lars! You're going to get yourself killed!" Nina screeched to him. He gave her a small smile. "Don't worry about me Nina, you should worry more about if we'll make it out of this alive."

"_We_?" Nina repeated. But before the conversation could carry on, the two men began attacking each other as if it was a fight to the death. She didn't want to watch this, but she couldn't take her eyes off of them. Their powers clashing into each other was astounding. She never thought Lars of all people would have it in him to withstand DJ's attacks. Then again, she shouldn't have been so surprised. He had Mishima blood pulsing through his veins after all.

It felt like the fight was lasting for a long while, and they were destroying her house at that!

"**It's time to end this Lars**!" DJ shouted as he went for swift yet powerful punch to his face. Lars smirked, ducking to avoid the deadly attack and counter with his own. Electricity form around his fist and he thrusted it into his midsection with all his might. The blow to DJ's midsection caused him to scream in pain as he was sent through a wall. After seeing how much damage he had done, he quickly ran over to Nina and grabbed her by the hand tightly.

Nina looked at him, panicking a little. She couldn't have a say in this, but it wouldn't have mattered if she did. Lars was going to get her away from danger, even if it meant dying in the process.

DJ came out of the ruble, growling with anger. He stood to his feet and saw that Lars was holding Nina's hand. He knew he was planning something. He wasn't sure what it was, but he felt too much pain at the moment to even move his legs properly.

"**What do you think you're doing…with **_**my**_** prey**?" He sneered. Lars gave him a serious stare as he continued to hold on to Nina's hand. "I'm saving her from making the biggest mistake of her life. You will _not_ have her…" Lars quickly ran off with Nina, hoping to get as far away as he possibly could.

DJ saw this, and became fueled with rage. "**No…bring her back here. Bring her back here! LAAAAAAAAARRRSSS**!" He let out a bestial roar, red electricity sparked all over his body. He was going to hunt him down, and kill him if he had to.

* * *

**Let's hope that Lars didn't make the biggest mistake of his life,lol.**


	5. Shattered

Disclaimer: Not me!

Note: I totally rushed through this. I know, bad idea, but I had to, otherwise I'd never finish it. Oh and sorry if there's any errors. I'll look over it when I have time.

* * *

It felt as if they had been running for several hours now. Well, they were actually. Nina was sure that they were safe now, but Lars kept pulling her along with him. She didn't understand why Lars wanted to get her away from danger, though she didn't think she was in any sort of trouble at that time.

"Lars, can we stop for a moment? I can't feel my legs…" Nina tried to catch her breath while she spoke to him. "If we stop now, who knows when he'll pop back up. Besides, we're almost there." He assured her. "Almost where? It's too dark out here and I can't see anything." She complained. Lars stopped running and let go of her hand.

"How do you feel about him?" Lars asked out of nowhere. "How do I feel about whom?" She asked back. "Nina, you know who I'm talking about. Now why did you let yourself get into this situation?"

"Why not?" Nina simply asked him back.

"Nina, are you saying that you _wanted_ for this to happen?" Lars asked dumbfounded.

"At first I didn't, but…he told that he shared the same feelings for me that Jin felt. I know he's evil…but I'm very curious about him. So I guess this means that I'll be working for him…" Nina folded her arms under her breasts as she spoke to him.

"I should've known this would happen. Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" Lars asked in a hopeful way. Nina shook her head. "Nope, afraid not. I know what I'm going for and I'm sticking to it. Besides, you're the one who told me to _'watch over the monster'_, remember? So why change your mind suddenly?" Nina squinted her eyes after speaking.

"I'm just afraid that you'll end up making the biggest mistake ever is all. I thought he was going to kill you I mean….and speaking of that, what was _really_ going on before I even arrived?"

Nina was hesitant. She didn't want to say specifically what was about to happen. She sighed, looking right at him and decided to just cut to the chase. "Basically, he was going to show me something…_interesting_. But then you came, trying to be a hero. He wasn't going to kill me Lars. At least not in the way you thought." Lars began to grow even more confused.

"What the hell are you saying? Are you telling me that you two were going to…well…-" The blond haired man trailed off, looking rather shy. Nina laughed and replied to him, "Maybe, maybe not. I mean don't get me wrong, I wanted the crazy bastard gone and out of my house. But then I realized how powerful and dark he was…my type of man you could say. The way he tore into those demons like wet paper…" Nina stopped talking, realizing how cray she sounded. She didn't want to be this way in front of a friend of hers. It was awkward.

Lars scratched the back of his head, looking off to the side. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have interfered…I just thought…"

"You thought I was in trouble was all. It's okay Lars, I forgive you. And it just shows that you're one of the few who actually cares about me." She gave him a small smile after speaking, but her smile suddenly left when she saw DJ descending from the sky in full rage. He landed in front of Lars, growling like a feral animal.

"**YOU! I have unfinished business with you, Lars….**" He sneered, taking slow steps towards him. There was electricity sparking all over his body. Lars got into his stance, preparing to defend himself, but Nina stepped in front of DJ, blocking his path from Lars. He looked down at her, slightly confused.

"**What are you…are you protecting him**?" He asked her. There was no source of anger in his voice, which was surprising. How did he calm himself so quickly?

"Please, don't hurt him. He only thought that you were trying to kill me. I decided that I'll work under you, but in return, you'll have to promise me that you'll spare his life." Nina looked deeply into his eyes while she talked to him. He stared back at her silently for a moment. He had an idea of his own apparently.

"**I'll promise to spare him, if you promise to give yourself to me entirely. Only then we will have a deal**." He shot back at her. "Fine by me. It's a deal..."

Lars couldn't believe how quickly she replied to him. She was willing to sell herself entirely to this man, for the sake of Lars's safety? Unbelievable.

DJ formed a sick grin on his face, looking down at the smaller person before himself. He thought that she was quite bold to offer herself so quickly. He was hoping for her to put up a fight first, but this was almost as good as a fight. He realized then that Nina was admitting to him that she wanted him. But she wasn't going to say it out loud probably.

"**Very well human, we have ourselves a deal**." He began to chuckle lowly and lowered his face close to hers so they were eye to eye. "**I'm going to enjoy playing with you…**"Nina only returned the grin, as if she was challenging him. DJ looked over at Lars and said,

"**You're quite lucky to have someone like her protecting you. Had she not intervened...you would be dead...**"

Lars silently stared away for a moment. He knew that he had a point, but this was a little too much for him to deal with. He glanced over at Nina one last time before walking off. Nina watched him go, and then returned her attention back to DJ, who was still watching Lars leave.

She hadn't realized it until now, but there was something she found beautiful about his face. Sure it was Jin's body and all, but this dark creature that was before her seemed more like her type of man. The dark vibe alone was enough to make her shiver in anticipation of what he'd do to anyone who dared to anger him or get in his way. Those eyes that were once a chocolate hue were now a crystal white color. They were intimidating and predatory, but she found herself growing quite fond to them. And those mysterious markings on his body made him that much more attractive to her. Rather than seeing his claws as deadly weapons, she was more focused on feeling them on her body again. Sure, it hurt a bit when he scratched her, but she was a sadistic masochist. That was a gift than it was a burden in her opinion. His eyes looked down at her and noticed that she was observing him. Deciding to break her little daydream, he scooped her into his arms, taking her by surprise. "What are you doing? More importantly, where are you taking me?" He stared in the distance before replying,

"**Home...**"

She knew what that meant, and didn't bother to question him further...

* * *

Nina sat in her new room at the Zaibatsu. Well, it was DJ's room _and_ hers. He wanted her to share the same room with her so she could be close at all times. But knowing the perverted devil, he had other plans as well. She was sitting on the ledge of the huge bed, staring at the wall. She had changed out of her sleeping clothes and into something similar to her skintight motorbike suit. Something told her that she would have to stay away, for this was going to be a very long night...

"This sure beats sitting at home alone in the dark…" She dryly said to herself.

"**What's the matter, don't tell me that you're afraid of the dark.**" DJ suddenly spoke as he entered the room. Nina gave him a cold smirk. "Heh, me, afraid of the dark? Never. The dark is my closest friend. Why be afraid of something that you like?"

DJ laughed at her attitude. It was something that highly amused him. "**You're far more interesting than I gave you credit, little woman**..." Nina let out a small laugh and replied,

"You seem to like me more than I thought you did. Then again, the same could be said about myself towards you. You're conniving, powerful, malicious, just my type of man you could say…" She pulled his face close enough for her to kiss him deeply. He only returned the favor to her in an aggressive manner again. It made her body heat up quickly. But right when she thought they would take it up a notch, he got backed away from her with a smug grin on his face.

"Why did you stop?" Nina asked, looking confused, but concerned at the same time. He chuckled at this. "**I only wanted a little sample of you...for now. I'll save the **_**feast**_** for later. Besides, it would be rude to continue when we have a guest in need of attention.**"

Nina didn't know what the hell he meant by _'guest'_, but soon got the hint when she saw him staring outside the window. She couldn't make out who it was, but she could tell that it was a female, dressed in all black. She even had a helmet covering her head as well. The female in black came crashing into the room, taking out a sharp weapon. "**Interesting, how did a weakling like you manage to make it all the way up here without a single bruise**?" DJ questioned her. She didn't say anything and quickly ran at him to attack. Nina saw this and knocked the woman over, wrestling her to get the weapon from her hand.

"Just who the hell are you?" Nina asked, nearly dominating her. She still didn't say anything. She simply kicked Nina off her off and jumped out of the window again. Nina peered down the window, watching her land on both of her legs as if the fall was nothing, and took off quickly.

Nina turned to DJ with a deadly glare. "Usually, I'm not this curious, but I'm chasing after her. Why come all this way just to run? Ridiculous..." She uttered coldly to him. He gleefully smiled at her, intrigued by her awful mode change. He knew that nothing he would've said wouldn't stop her. So he didn't bother to argue with her. **"It would be very rude to interrupt your little change game. Have fun**." He chuckled. She ran off as fast as she could through the shortcut until she reached outside. Spotting the bike he was referring to, she got the bike started and took off to find teh cowardly assassin...

* * *

Nina rode her bike at full speed, not caring if she was going over the speed limit. She had to find a way to catch up to her attacker. Things such as wearing her helmet didn't even come across her mind once. The heavy rain made it crucially difficult for her to see while the rain was hitting her in the face.

As she continued to speed down the endless highway of doom, her motorcycle suddenly began to go haywire. She wasn't sure if it was because of the outrageous weather, but either way, she was losing control of her bike. It wouldn't have made a difference if she gained control or not, because she realized that a tree was blocking her way. It wasn't extremely huge, but it was large enough to be the cause of her becoming severely injured. It was too late to swerve her bike or anything. Next thing she knew, she smacked into the tree extremely hard. It was almost like being hit with an eighteen-wheeler. Her body launched from the bike, sending her crashing and flipping harshly into the road. He body violently rolled a long distance and came to a stop near a forest. She was barely conscious at the moment. Her half lidded eyes stared up into the dark and gloomy sky as rain continued to fall on her. Her blood was leaking productively from her head. Nina was more than sure that this was it for her. Her entire body was numb. She was dying and no one would find her. So she thought…

'I guess this is really it for me…so much for being bodyguard…' She thought in her mind. Her eyes began to water unknowingly and tears trailed down the sides of her face. Before thinking anything else, she slipped into a deep sleep, and would probably die in a matter of minutes due to her huge amount of blood loss.

There was sudden footsteps approaching the dying assassin. The figure hovered over the unconscious Nina and knelt down to her while holding a black umbrella.

"Ms. Williams, I'm sorry that this had to happen to you. Unfortunately, no one can save you…but there's only one way that _**I**_ can save your life…" The mysterious person took out a knife and deeply cut themselves without reacting in pain. They opened Nina's mouth, and let their blood slide down her throat. "I'll give you as much blood as it take to revive you. You weren't meant to die here…you have to stay by his side no matter what…no one else can do it but you…"

The mysterious person rubbed a certain area on Nina's throat, making her swallow the blood without even realizing it. They continued this act for another thirty minutes, hoping that this wouldn't be a mistake. Nina was going to accept this, whether she was awake or not…

* * *

**Don't kick my ass for doing this to Nina plz,lmfao. Who could this mysterious person be that's trying to save Nina, and what are they exactly? Find out in the next chapter!**


	6. Fire

Disclaimer: Don't own it! Well, I only own Reiko sadly.

Note: There's nothing to say...

* * *

She was still unconscious, unaware of what was happening to her. At this moment, she thought she was dead. She found herself floating around nothing but black, it was black everywhere as if she was in the dark alone.

"If this is isn't irony, I don't know what the hell is anymore." She sarcastically sighed to herself. Nina was certain that she was having a nightmare, but how could it be a nightmare if she wasn't afraid.

"Even when you're on the brink of death, you still choose to make a mockery of it, don't you?" A voice suddenly spoke to her. Nina looked around, trying figure out where it was coming from, but the voice was in every direction.

"Let me guess, you're one of those anonymous voices who tells people what's going to happen to them…just likes in those damn cliché, half assed movies I used to watch…" Nina's sarcasm was really on a role today. The voice only chuckled. "I'm here to tell you that your life is coming to an end."

"No shit Sherlock, what was the first clue?" Nina said back to the voice. "Heh, you're an amusing one, aren't you? But that's not the case anymore. You will be revived, and brought back into the world of the living. You are in neither heaven nor hell as we speak. You should simply realize where your place in life…"

"I already know what my purpose is in life. I was only made to kill obviously." Nina retorted. "You poor thing. If only you weren't abducted and drugged into becoming the ultimate assassin that you are today….perhaps your life would've been better if you were never used and brainwashed into the cold hearted creature that you are before me. You would've been so much happier…"

"Shut the hell up. I don't have any regrets with my life. The past is simply the past, nothing more. And without it, I wouldn't be an important role to those I have to protect. I do this for survival, because no one really gives a damn about how a human feels deep down inside."

"Indeed…a _**human**_ as you say in this case…"

"What the hell does that mean?" Nina asked, looking confused. "It simply means that humans are indeed fragile and are easy to manipulate in this universe. Fortunately, there are creatures who've far evolved from these humans. We call them demons and such." The voice spoke in an amused tone.

"And you're telling me this because?"

"It's simple. Just open your eyes…."

* * *

Nina's eyes shot open, only to shut them again because of the bright light blinding her. "I see. I am relieved to find that you are finally waking up, Ms. Williams..." A feminine voice spoke. When Nina's eyes opened again, her eyes grew used to her surroundings again. She sat up, only to find a familiar brunette sitting on the side of the bed with her legs crossed

"R…Reiko? Where am I?" She asked looking around the room. "You're in the medical wing area of the Zaibatsu. Do you remember anything at all from earlier, miss?" Reiko asked her. "I…I crashed my bike, next thing I knew, I was bleeding and I passed out. How…how did I get here? And who brought me here?" Nina asked her. Reiko's eyes never left hers, she looked rather calm, but cold at the same time. Though her demeanor was nothing like that at all.

"Ms. Williams, after crashing your motorcycle into a million pieces, I came to find you on your last breath off track of the highway. I had no intention of letting you die out there alone." She explained to her. Nina grew even more confused and bundled with questions.

"If I was severely injured, why do I feel fine now? Where's the bruises? And how did you find me all the way out there in the middle of a heavy rainstorm? Are you even human?"

Reiko continued to calmly stare at her. She knew that Nina would be utterly confused about her situation. But she was more than glad to help her out. "It's quite simple Ms. Williams. I did something out of the ordinary. I gave you…my blood. I gave you much as I possibly could until you couldn't swallow anymore. I…am not a human. I never was from the beginning. I am of the same realm that Mr. Mishima comes from."

Nina couldn't believe what she was hearing. The blood situation sounded weird to her, but it was no wonder her mouth had an odd taste and her throat burned. "So does this mean that you're a demon of some sort?"

"Yes and no. I am a lot of things, Ms. Williams. And because of the fact that you now have the blood of my kind within you, you are no longer a human."

Nina's eyes stretched as she heard what Reiko said. "I…I-I'm not a human anymore?" Reiko nodded in return.

"Correct. But Ms. Williams, please understand that being one of my kind has it's flaws. I can only hope that you grow self-control over your new powers and abilities, for they will get the better of you if you don't." Reiko's face became slightly serious as she talked. Nina looked down at her hands, and the first thing she noticed was how pale her skin had became. She didn't really care, but it was a little surprising to her.

"You are more than free to return to your quarters Madame. Mr. Mishima is awaiting you." Reiko stood up from the bed after talking. Nina got out of the bed and smiled at Reiko. "Thank you for helping me."

"No need to thank me Ms. Williams. I am here to help if anyone needs it. Besides, Mr. Mishima would not be entirely happy to hear that his only spark of interest suddenly died. Now please, come with me. He is waiting for you…"

Nina followed Reiko, who guided her back to the top of the Zaibatsu, where she would spend the rest of her night sleeping.

They stopped at the door and looked at each other. "Ms Williams, please enjoy your sleep. Mr. Mishima was worried sick about you, but calmed himself when I informed him that I rescued you. So I kindly ask that you please take care of him as he will of you."

"Aw, he was worried? About me?" She laughed. "Well then, I'll keep that in mind. Goodnight." Nina said as she headed inside. Reiko only bowed her head and walked off when the door finally closed.

* * *

Nina sighed deeply and walked into the bedroom as she took off her ruined outfit, leaving herself nude. "So much for that outfit. I really liked it too…" She pouted to herself.

"**It looks so much better on the ground, don't you think**?" DJ asked, coming out of the bathroom and grinned at her. His physical appearance was exactly the way it was when she first met him; like Jin's. But she knew it wasn't Jin because of his eyes.

Nina smirked, putting a hand on her hip and as she tilted her head a little. "I heard from a little birdie that you were worried sick about me." She said in a teasing voice. He chuckled and approached her. He was going to reply, but noticed how pale she was. And he eyes weren't crystal blue anymore. No, it was more of an intense blue that had a dim glow to them. It only made her look even more intimidating, but her beauty was still there of course. She noticed that he was observing her, and grinned even more. "Something the matter?" She asked.

"**Oh no, there's nothing wrong at all with it….except for one thing…**" He placed his hands on her hips and lowered his face close to hers.

"Oh? And what would that be?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. "**The only problem with your body is that it's not underneath mine yet. And I plan on fixing that right now**." He laughed, grabbing her and threw her over his shoulder and headed for the bed. Nina knew he was strong, but couldn't help but become turned on with how easily her flung her over his shoulder. He laid her down, climbing over her with a sneaky grin on his face.

"**I must say, I'm quite surprised that someone of your stature prefers evil creatures like me. I actually thought I'd scare you into submission, but I can see I was wrong**." He said to her before kissing on her neck. "You were incredibly wrong. I was scared for a little while, but then I realized that you're no different from me." She stopped talking, feeling pleasure from him grazing his teeth against her pale throat. He was lightly biting her, causing her to lightly jerk upwards into him.

"**Oh yes, you were very wrong. Now, it's time that you and I got acquainted...heheh**..."

Nina knew by the sentence alone, that this was going to be one hell of a night...

* * *

**I feel a little dirty from typing that,lol.  
**


	7. Not the same

**Disclaimer: I only own Reiko.U_U**

**Note: Took a while to think of something to go along with. Short or not, couldn't think of what else to put into this...**

* * *

It's been three days since Nina started living inside of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Never did she think for a moment that she'd end up sleeping with the evil counterpart of her own boss. At times, it felt as if they were both married, if you wanted to call that.

He would always talk possessively to her, almost as if she was a pet or a tool. But at the same time, there was some sort of faint sign of affection behind his words. She did remember him saying that even though he was the same as Jin, he wasn't actually the gentle type. So it didn't bother her at all. Besides, she liked his aggressiveness.

Nina was still sleeping in bed. However, her partner was finally rousing from his sleep. Sitting up slowly and realizing where he was, he became baffled.

"Where…Why am I back at the Zaibatsu?" Jin asked himself. Yes, It was Jin. He didn't realize all the things that was going on. His skin was at it's normal complexion without those horns or markings.

"I killed Azazel, yet, I'm still alive…that means…" He glanced at his arm and still saw that marking on his arm. "No…why can't you just leave…?" He asked in dismay. He wanted nothing to do with the devil gene. It was causing him so much pain and suffering. But a sudden movement in his bed startled him. When he looked over to his side, he saw Nina looking at him.

"N-Nina, what are you doing here?" He asked shyly, wondering why she was naked in bed with him. Nina gave him an awkward stare.

"Jin, is that you?" She asked with concern. "Of course it's me, who else would I be?" He asked her back. "Oh…" Was all she said, taking her eyes away from his with disappointment.

"Nina…is something wrong?" He suddenly asked, looking guilty. She quietly stared down at her lap before she said anything. He noticed how pale she was compared to how she originally looked, and became concerned.

"You don't look so well, are you alright?" He asked her again. "It's…it's hard for me to explain…but I see that you have control over yourself again, so I'll leave you to your thoughts…" She tried to get out of bed, but he grabbed her and pulled her back in bed with him.

"No, you're keeping something from me, and I want to know what's the problem. Sure, there's ten thousand things going through my mind right now, but you're…worrying me. Tell me what's wrong…"

Nina refused to look at him. She didn't actually know what to say to him. "Y…your counterpart took over your body. He's been taking care of the Zaibatsu for you."

Jin looked down at his hands, narrowing his eyes. "So it's true after all…he's still inside of me…"

"Jin.." Nina began to him. "No, it's okay. This is something that must live with." There was disappoint in his voice. She only knew it made him feel like a failure. He started a war to awaken Azazel because he knew only hate would strive him to reanimate himself. And after delivering the final blow to him, he though that would be the end of his cursed life and bloodline. But now…he was still alive, meaning that everything he's done to the world…was for nothing.

"I feel so selfish right now, it makes no sense at all. Why am I still alive?" He asked himself with frustration. "Maybe it's a sign that it isn't your time to go just yet. Jin, don't try to end your bloodline. You'll only fail again and again. Don't bring yourself down because of the devil inside of you. It may sound strange, but you can't get rid of him. He's the same as you. You can't be as one whole without him." She explained to him. He looked over at her a little shocked.

"He's spoken to you, hasn't he? What did he say to you?"

"He wanted to devour me."

"WHAT?"

"And then he told me that he shared the same feelings for me as you did. He said that you can't live without him and you both are the same person. Is it true Jin? Are you and him the same person?" Nina asked, waiting for an answer. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yes…we're the same. No matter how much I wish we weren't…"

"DJ isn't all that bad. Sure he's a psycho, but I like that." Jin opened his eyes and looked at her again. Did he hear her correctly? "DJ? You gave him a name?" He asked, baffled as ever. "Yeah, he needed one. I'm not good with nicknames, you don't have to tell me-"

"No, I don't care about that. But what I do care about is the fact that he came in contact with you…and…well…" He trailed off, eyeing her awkwardly.

"What?" Nina was waiting for him to finish. He glanced over at her again and finally spoke. "The fact that you're in my bed-"

"Correction, OUR bed." Nina interrupted. He was almost taken back by that. "O-o-our bed?" He repeated as he stretched his eyes a little. "DJ wanted me to work for him as his personal bodyguard. And he also wanted me to share the same bed with him." Nina simply told him.

"No wonder we're both…bare. He slept with you, didn't he?" He asked her, trying to hide the envy that was in his voice. "No, I slept with HIM."

"What's the difference?"

"He offered, not me. That's the difference."

"And you just blindly accepted his invitation? You don't seem like the type that would just…do that."

"What are you trying to say Jin? Are you saying that I'm a fucking slut?" She began to narrow her eyes at him. He noticed how intense those eyes of hers were. Sure, they were always cruel looking, but something about her eyes just made her seem eerie.

"Nina, what's going on with you? You aren't acting the same…"

"I changed, that's what." She spat to him.

"Nina, I didn't mean for it to come out that way-"

"It's fine. I can see that you need time to think to yourself, so I'm leaving. You won't have to worry about me harassing you anymore." She covered herself with a sheet and tried to storm off, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Nina, please let me talk to you."

She unleashed an insane laugh that he never heard from her in his life. "You want to talk? Fine, let's talk, Jin. _You_ obviously aren't too proud about having a devil in your body, but what's the big fucking deal? So what if he murders and manipulates others, he's not any different from the filth that roams the earth. While I was here, assuming that _you_ were dead, I left this place and became an assassin once again. But it didn't work out too well since your counterpart murdered all of my clients. That was when he told me that he wanted me to be by his side. But what's the difference between protecting _you_ and protecting _**him**_! You're both the same person, only you two see things differently! The sadist within me has corrupted me, changing the precious Nina that _you_ thought that I would still be. I'm still lovable, but it's up to _you_ to accept that or not. I care about you _and_ DJ, okay? So let's not make this any difficult than it already is….because _it's all about Jin Kazama_, right?" Nina spat, crossing her arms.

All he could do was stare at her. Who the hell was this woman? She wasn't anything like the Nina he knew. Was it his fault that she came out this way? He sighed, looking at her as he slightly narrowed his eyes.

"I don't even know who you are anymore…" There was definitely disappointment tin his voice.

* * *

**Hm, looks like thing aren't going to go too well now that Jin's back. Or maybe I'm wrong?**


	8. Mirror

**Disclaimer: I only own Reiko.**

**Note: I know it's short. It won't be the only short chapter either.D:  
**

**

* * *

**

After the little feud that happened between Jin and Nina. She really didn't feel like being in his presence at the time. What he said to her really pissed her off. She let out a stream of colorful words at him and stormed out of the room, never even once looking back at him.

And he felt bad that this was happening to himself. But this wasn't the Nina that he knew. The Nina he knew was nothing like this new one. He believed that devil had something to do with it. Otherwise, she wouldn't act like that.

She was supposed to be on his side, not his counterpart. It upset him so much. But what could he do about it? He'd find a way to change Nina…

After thinking for a long while in the shower, he was studying himself the in the mirror while wearing his fancy clothes, but nothing too over decorated. As he continued to stare into the mirror, he began to realize that he was grinning on the other end. No, it was his counterpart. Oh god, what did this cruel creature want with him?

"Devil…" He uttered at the evil counterpart who was grinning back at him. "_**Jin, you don't look too pleased to see me…hmmhmmhm**_…" He chuckled lowly.

"What did you do while I was away, bastard…" Jin asked in a hateful tone. "_**Why, I took over the Zaibatsu, killed a little here and there and oh, I also stole your bodyguard. So I can say that I've done a lot actually**_."

"You're a bastard devil…I know you've done more than what you claim. You sick fuck, are you proud of what you've done to Nina?"

"_**Oh please, don't patronize me with your condescending bullshit. I simply did what you didn't have the balls to do. You were so caught up in trying to get rid of me that you haven't even realized what the consequences of doing so would be. You made yourself look like a selfish prick who only cared about his own agenda. And because of that, Nina changed. She changed because you were gone. Nina actually loves you, but you never returned the favor to her. Maybe if you were smart enough to realize that I will never leave your body, none of this would've happened. So tell me, are YOU proud of yourself for what you've done to Nina**_?" He jeered, becoming utterly pleased as he watched Jin growl with anger before him.

"_**Yes, let your hate for me grow Jin. Because no matter how much you want me gone, I'm never leaving. NEVER**_!" He cackled with an insane look in his crystal white eyes.

Jin couldn't stand this guy. Just being in his presence, and seeing him made him nauseous.

"You're responsible for her abandoning her humanity, am I right devil?" Jin asked as he continued to glare at him.

"_**Heh, it's was actually our secretary. You know, the strange brunette who obviously isn't human either**_…"

"H…but how is that even possible…" Jin asked with shock in his voice.

"_**You're such a dumb ass. You know that**_?"

"Shut the hell up, what do you know?"

"_**I know for one that you're probably the dumbest guy out there. How could you just upset her like that**_?"

"What do you care devil? You've never cared before who gets hurt in the process. Why care now?"

"_**Because that woman gave herself entirely to me, that why. Unlike you, I actually make her smile. All you've done to her so far is piss her off and made her feel like a whore. She probably won't talk to you ever again. You don't love her. If you did, you wouldn't have upset her. Am I right, or am I wrong**_?" DJ laughed at him through the mirror. Jin balled his fist, and clenched his teeth together, glaring at his counterpart who was mocking him.

"_**The only woman who gave a damn about you now belongs to ME. And there's nothing you can do about it either**_." DJ chuckled.

"Once I figure out way to get you out of my body, you won't matter to her anymore. Remember that."

"_**You're such an imbecile…And you've done the worst possible thing there is to do in order to get rid of me, yet I'm still here. So many lives taken away in vain**_…"

"Shut up! There's no way that we both can be the same person!"

"_**That's where you're wrong, you naive fool**_."

"What the hell does she see in you…?"

"_**She sees a conniving, malicious, insidious demigod; everything she wants in a man, which YOU aren't obviously**_." His counterpart chuckled arrogantly, causing Jin to deeply glare at him. Little did he know he was only pleasing him with such a hateful stare.

"You're responsible for everyone who's died around her…the same man responsible for changing her into a monster…and the same man who's corrupted her mind. Everything…about Nina, is _your_ fault. All. Your. Fault." Jin spat at him. His counterpart continued to grin back at him through the mirror.

"_**You know, you actually look intimidating when you glare at me like that. Maybe you should look and behave this way more often and Nina would be more likely to turn your way again. But that ship has sailed. Nina belongs to me, and there's nothing your feeble mind can do about it but sit back and enjoy the show**_." He cackled loudly to him. His remark definitely struck a nerve within Jin.

"No she doesn't! Shut the hell up! You don't know anything about her! I WILL change Nina back into the woman she that she was meant to be! She doesn't belong to you!"

Devil delightfully laughed, watching Jin become bent out of shape by his words. "_**Poor little Jin…you wish you were me, don't you? Nina doesn't belong to me you say? As I recall, it was MY name she screams over and over as I fuck her senseless every night, not YOURS. She was actually starting to forget about you. Possibly because you're the most boring man she's ever encountered. But with me, she hasn't gone a single day without me making her cream herself from one simple touch. You're missing out Jin. Such a shame you let a beauty like her slip from your hands. You'll never have her back…heheheh…**_" He chortled Jin.

With one furious scream, Jin launched his fist into the mirror, shattering it into a million pieces.

He could hear himself breathing hard, he could feel his entire body shaking from his rising anger, and he could feel devil inside of himself, mocking him…

* * *

**Lemons in the next chapter guys! Just a little warning is all. Well this chapter wasn't long, but I wasn't planning for it to be, soooo….yeah,lol.**


	9. Changes

Disclaimer: I only own Reiko.

Note: There's _**LEMON**_ in this chapter. **Not sure if it's graphic or not, nor do I care. But if you don't wanna read it, or if you're not comfortable with slight lemon, then don't read. I swear, you'll be aaawwriiight gaiz. I don't want anyone going in "Baaawwwwl mode" on me here.**

**Funfact1**: Ah, and remember red eyes signify that Jin's borderline on his way to being Devil. Crystal white eyes means that he IS devil.

**Funfact2**: When Reiko refers to the name _Mr. Mishima_, she isn't talking about Kazuya. She's talking about devil. Devil chose to go by that last name because he know it pisses Jin off. Makes sense right? When she refers to the name _Mr. Kazama_, she's obviously talking about Jin. I hope I cleared that up.

* * *

After storming out of Jin's room in a black rage, she didn't bother to look back at him. Just what the hell did he meant when he said that he didn't know her anymore? It really made her feel as if she wasn't worth it anymore.

She never saw so much disappointment being directed towards her by him. It was an odd sight to see with her own eyes.

Though she spat a stream of colorful words at him before leaving, she still cared for him. No matter what Jin did to her, she'd always care for him. It's why she felt to alone after being told that he was dead.

She felt like she didn't have anything to live for, but not in a suicidal sight of course. And after becoming an assassin for several clients again, she filled the emptiness in her heart with killing, and more killing until it changed her into the woman she was today.

Even during her shower, she couldn't get the image of that disappointed look he gave her out of her mind. It was annoying her, but at the same time, it hurt her. She thought the best person to discuss the matter with would be none other than Reiko herself. She admitted, the woman was odd and wasn't the type of female anyone would run into everyday, but she was probably the only one who would understand this situation.

She quietly made her way to the lounge where she would find the strange brunette…

* * *

"Mrs. Williams, are you sure that this is what you want to do? Leaving his side will lead to severe consequences. You know that I'm merely looking out for your safety." Reiko calmly said to her, watching Nina who was dressed in a similar attire that looked like Jin's commander attire, only black. There really wasn't anything else for her to wear. Everything looked too expensive for casual wear. She was mentally cursing DJ for that. Being spoiled with such clothes was a bit much for her.

"Yes…I'm sure Reiko. But what else is there for me to do? I mean, you should've heard the disappointment in his voice when he spoke to me. I could see it in his eyes, his disgust in me…"

"I highly doubt that his disgust was being directed towards you Ms. Williams. Remember, he despises Mr. Mishima dearly. I'm afraid that this situation will only worsen as time progresses. I only ask that you stay on your guard. Mr. Mishima and Mr. Kazama are both competing for you. What will you do about that?" Reiko asked her.

Nina wanted to grin to herself. "They're fighting over me? Wow, I didn't see that coming…but still…" She put her hand to her chin and began to think.

"Who do you care more about?" Reiko questioned her. Nina looked right into her eyes which held no emotion at all. It almost reminded her of herself.

"I don't know. Jin's a kind and gentle man. He understands me completely and trust me like no one else has in the world. And DJ's aggressive, cruel, manipulative ways are just…something that excites me…can I care for them both? It's…it's how I feel…"

"Ms. Williams, though I am merely a secretary, I can't tell you who to love and who not to love. In my honest opinion, if you want to love these two men, then you have every right to. In a twisted way, these two are the same man. So loving each side of him won't make a difference."

"But Jin seemed so disappointed. I don't want to see him like that-"

"Does it really matter if he's disappointed, Ms. Williams?" Reiko interrupted. "Despite the fact that he's disappointed, that's _his_ problem, not yours. If he was really the man that you loved him for, he'll fix it. If he doesn't, then I think we both know who you'll end up being with. At the same time, it's a win-win situation, if you get where I'm coming from. So please, don't worry yourself over this dilemma. It seems difficult, but I know you will manage." Reiko stood up from her chair and stared down at Nina.

"Remember, you now have the same blood as me, flowing through your veins. Do not forget what I told you on that very day that I changed you. Having my blood in your body will make things difficult. Your emotions will confuse you even further than you are now. My race isn't exact known for being stable. But I know you'll find a way to manage yourself. Do not fear being hurt, or even killed. It will simply become a minor nuisance, nothing more. You were quite strong for a female human, but now you must be cautious with how you simply touch someone. My blood will not make you immortal, but extremely hard to kill off I can say. So whatever comes your way, you will be prepared…"

Nina stared at her, confused. "Why are you telling me all of this? Is something going to happen soon?"

Reiko began to smile a Nina. It was that same smile she gave her when they first met. It was devious…very devious. "Don't worry Ms. Williams. When danger comes your way, you will know of it. Now, I must be off…" She bowed her head and walked off, leaving Nina all alone.

Nina stared at her own pale hands and was silent for a while. "I was meant to come out this way…it makes so much sense now why I almost died…I have to do this…I have to…" She tightly balled her hands into fists, feeling power within them. She couldn't help but smile a little, but she quickly put a cold expression on her face and stood to her feet.

As she was walking down the halls, a few of the bystanders couldn't help but watch her. The cold look on her face, the powerful composure she held, and every footstep she took held authority in it.

Her hearing suddenly picked up footsteps approaching her. She knew who it was before he even reached her.

"Nina, something the matter?" Lars asked as he was now walking along side her. She glanced over at him and he only returned an odd stare. "You don't look so well. You're really pale, are you okay?" He asked with more concern in his voice.

"I've never been better. But thanks for asking. And now that I've finally ran into you again, I have a huge favor to ask of you…"

"Go on…"

Nina stopped walking and stepped in front of him, giving him a calm stare. "I'm not sure what will happen when I see him again. He's probably pissed off at me for what I said. ButI don't give a flying fuck if this entire place is falling apart…_don't intervene_. If anyone tries to interfere, stop them. That's all I ask of you…"

Lars didn't understand what she was talking about. Was she preparing to fight someone? Either way, he was going to go by her wishes and do whatever it took to stop anyone from what was about to happen.

"Very well Nina, if that's what you want. Just…be careful, that's all I ask of you." He said to her in a caring voice. She gave him a small smile in return. "I will, so don't worry about me…"

She walked off until she wasn't seen anymore.

She finally made her way to the upper levels of the Zaibatsu. The highest floor…Jin's area. She could feel his presence nearby, and it didn't feel as if he was in the mood for talking. But either way, she was going to make him whether he liked it or not.

* * *

It had been silent for a while. He didn't hear devil say a word to him, but he knew he was still laughing at him, mocking him to no avail. Earlier, he was torturing him with disturbing images that he never wanted to see again. Just one vision of Nina forgetting about him and being with his counterpart hurt him so much. He knew he cared for Nina, but not this badly…

Jin glared down at the floor, hating the dark feeling swirling inside of his body. His anger wasn't actually helping his composure, but he didn't give a damn at the moment.

"What the hell does she see you devil…answer me…" He demeaned through his clenched teeth. It was his eighth time questioning him and devil was becoming annoyed with his brooding.

"_**Imbecile…I thought I already answered your question. I don't intend on doing it again. Get over it**_."

"You think you've won this little game…don't you devil…" Jin began to glare to himself into the broken shards of glass on the floor. He could see his other half, looking right back at him through the broken pieces.

"_**And just what the hell do you have on your mind that's worth glaring about this time**_?"

"You ask me such a stupid question, yet, you live in my mind. Who's the imbecile now, devil?"

"_**Oh? Suddenly we're a smartass eh**_?"

"Not even. Just being straightforward…heh, then again, we are the same person. Aren't we devil?"

Devil noticed that his weaker half's expression changed again. Jin looked as if he was lost or something.

"_**Ahh, you've finally snapped, haven't you boy**_?" Devil cackled loudly with amusement.

"Maybe, maybe not. But from what can I recall, Nina likes you because of your aggressiveness, your arrogance, and the fact that you don't give a damn about others."

"_**What are you getting at boy**_?"

"I won't let you have her…"

"_**Really now? This will be interesting. You'll only end up failing. Seeing you change into a broken and disappointed fool will be entertaining. Be careful with what you'll do next**_**…**_**it very well may be the last thing you ever do. If you hurt Nina, or even consider taking her away from me, I'll torment you and fill your mind with enough fear to last an eternity**_…"

"So in other words, you don't mind watching me warp myself into you…"

"_**Correct. So don't disappoint me, boy**_…" Devil's reflection disappeared from the broken shard of glass that used to be a mirror.

Walking cautiously into the room, Nina found him kneeled over on the ground with shattered glass surrounding him.

She put her hand on her hip as she continued to eye him. "Still sulking, Jin?" She mockingly asked him. His head remained down, but his body was still trembling. Nina knew that he was probably going to send her away, but she didn't give a fuck.

He slowly stood to his feet and looked right into her eyes. She could see pain etched across his face.

"Nina…" He began to her as he made his way to her slowly. "I just want to understand you. Can you at least let me do that?" When he was close enough, he could see the coldness in her eyes. She seemed as if she didn't care about his feelings at all.

"And what the hell does Jin Kazama want to know about me? Why I changed? Why I'm not the same woman that he had feelings for?" She questioned him, crossing her arms.

"Nina…please. Let me understand you…" He repeated to her, the pain in his eyes never left either.

"There's nothing to understand. All you need to know is that the Nina Williams you knew is now dead."

"Why the sudden change Nina…tell me…" He repeated once again.

"I told you before, I'll tell you again. I changed, that's what."

"Change is nice, but you've stepped beyond that boundary when you gave yourself up to devil…"

"Why should you give a damn about what I do with my life? Huh? Or are you jealous?" She snapped at him.

"Yes, I'm jealous…" Jin admitted, never taking his eyes away from hers.

"Well that's too bad Jin. There's nothing you can do to bring back the Nina that you knew. If you really cared about me…then…then…" He noticed that Nina stopped speaking and turned herself away from him. Looking down at her hands at her sides, they were shaking a little and he could notice that she was trying to keep her voice in check.

"Nina, I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I was only doing what I thought was right-"

"So leaving me behind, making me feel like a failure is supposed to be okay with you!" She suddenly shouted at him. He jumped back a little, surprised by her anger. Then again, he couldn't blame her for feeling the way she did.

She turned back around, and he saw it. Something he never thought he'd ever see from Nina. There were tears in her eyes, yet, she was angry at him. "I sat in that fucking helicopter, believing that you'd come back to me, but you didn't. You tried to kill Azazel, and that was understandable, but you tried to take yourself down with him in the process. Did you…ever think about how I would feel if you died? Did you!" She screeched, showing hatred and lament in her intense blue eyes. It only made him feel that much more guilty. He didn't like seeing her this way. It made him want to never show his face to her again. But there were other things that Nina had to understand for herself.

"I understand your hate for me Nina…but remember this…you can _never_ say that I'm selfish. I put others before myself and yet you hate me for it. I start a war in order to bring out Azazel…so that I could kill him and protect anyone else from being killed, and you hate me for it. I told you to stay away for your own safety…and you hate me for it…you hate me for caring about you…"

It was silent for a while. Never had Nina hear him speak with such sadness in his voice. Now she was beginning to feel guilty.

"Jin…I-"

"Don't care about how I feel I'm sure. Otherwise, you would've waited for me. Why didn't you wait for me Nina? You just decided to give up and go back to your own life again. You filled the emptiness in your heart with more hatred…and now look at you…you don't even know who you are…I don't know who you are either. Maybe deep inside of you somewhere…my Nina still exists…I'm not going to give up on you. Not ever. You may have given up on me, but I refuse to do the same to you. I could never bring myself to do this to you. You're selfish while I'm selfless…perhaps the only reason why I gained control over my body again…was to show you the love that I never had a chance to give you. You're special to me Nina. I may not have been obviously straightforward about it, but I trusted you. It's why I wanted you to work for me. It's why I wanted you to be by my side…it's…why I love you…" After he finished speaking, he could see so much emotion in her face. He couldn't tell if she was happy, pissed, sad, confused, or all of the above.

She suddenly gasped when he wrapped his arms around her tightly and leaned into her ear. "I'm not going anywhere, no matter how far apart we feel Nina. I can't tell you who loves you more…but I'm sure that both me and devil want you badly. If he wants you, _I'll_ want you more. If I want you, _he'll_ want you even more…you've become our little obsession you could say…but don't ever say that you hate me. Don't hate me for the thing's I've done Nina. Please…I want to hold on to you and never let go. You're the only person who I can trust…don't take it away from me…"

Nina could only wrap her arms around the larger form who was embracing her tightly. It made her so angry and confused. This sweet man was spilling his guts outs to her, and she treated him like crap earlier. Now she wished that she never said any of the horrible things she said to him.

"I'm sorry Jin…I really am. I didn't mean for this situation to escalate into what it is now. I'm sorry I couldn't wait for you…" She watched him pull away from the hug and lean down closely to her face, their foreheads touching one another.

"I have you in my arms now an that's the only thing that matters…"

As he finished speaking, he kissed her fully on the lips passionately. She returned the kiss back to him, running her fingers through his hair. He picked her up into his arms and laid her down on the bed, climbing over her to continue kissing her.

She felt his hand undoing the fancy clothes that she wore, and wasn't planning on stopping him. She had to have him. She even wondered if this would be any different from sleeping with his counterpart. And she was about to find out…

It didn't take long for them to undress each other. They were both nude, and Jin was going to expressing his love to her, whether his counterpart liked it or not.

Jin kissed along her pale neck, each kiss was lovingly and hot at the same time. There was no biting or grazing involved, but she didn't mind it much.

This was different from when she was with DJ. He was always aggressive and dominant to her. But no, not Jin. He was being gentle and tender with her, she wasn't used to this kind of treatment.

He gently groped her breasts as he kissed her lips again. She put her hands over his and kissed him back, guiding his hands to go lower and lower. One hand gripped her hip as the other began massaging her between her legs. He could hear her breathing become labored by his actions and he did stop either.

"Do you still care about me Nina?" She heard him ask her softly. She looked up into his eyes and could see how badly he wanted an answer. "I still care Jin. No matter what happens, I could never bring myself to not trust you…" She stroked the side of his face as she spoke to him. "Thank you Nina…" He uttered to her. Next thing she knew, she felt him inside of her. She couldn't help but moan deeply when she felt him moved slowly inside of her. He was taking his time, unlike DJ who would do the complete opposite.

She wrapped her arms around his neck while he tucked one of her legs under his arm and leverage it, thrusting deeper than before. She became louder than before from this, and she loved it.

The feeling that he was giving her…It wasn't aggressive at all. It was wonderful and gentle. But it didn't really matter how both sides of Jin treated her. She'd never leave his side, that's for sure…

* * *

**I had to keep rewriting parts of this chapter,lol I hope you enjoyed. Too mushy in my opinion. I might fix some things... **


	10. Complicated

**Disclaimer: I only own Reiko.**

**Note: Holy fucksauce, why the hell is chapter eight so damn popular!**

**I just want to say thank you! Even if you aren't reviewing this fic, thanks for at least stopping by to scan through it and whatnot. Thanks for alerts, favorites, thank you!**

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. I just lost interest in Tekken because of it's fantards. I'm only updating since I feel kind of bad for not doing so in a while. It's half-assed, but it's all good,lol.  
**

**

* * *

**

Walking along the halls with Reiko, Lars couldn't help but wonder what exactly was going on in the Zaibatsu. Nina was seeming quite secretive lately towards him. It wasn't likely of her to do that. Well, usually she'd tell him that it was none of his business and go about her own, but now she just gives him a smile and assure that everything's okay. Seeing that warm smile on her face was enough to give any grown man chills. It was completely out of character.

"What do you think Nina could be hiding? She's acting as if she has a huge secrete that she doesn't want me to know about. _Anyone _in general that is." Lars said to the brunette next to him.

"Ms. Williams is trying not to make you worry about her. She knows that it is in your nature to do such a thing. But if you wish to know what she is hiding from you, I'm more than willing to let you know." Reiko calmly spoke as she continued to walk beside him.

He glanced over at her with a surprised look on his face. "Really? But Nina, she'll be pissed, won't she?" Lars asked cautiously.

Reiko's expression didn't change at all. "She'll probably be angered towards me, but she'll be fine. Since you wish to know what is going on, I'll explain it to you." She suddenly stopped next to a glass window and looked into the room.

"Mr. Mishima and Mr. Kazama seem to be intrigued by her. That night when you came to save her from Mr. Mishima…she didn't want you to get hurt or, even killed. Your attempts to stop him would have been fruitless, and thus, she gave herself up to him entirely in order to keep you from harm's way."

"That's the thing that I can't seem to understand…Just, why did she do this to herself? Why do this for me?" Lars asked Reiko, wondering what she was looking at through the glass window. She suddenly pointed for him to look inside the window, and he did.

There was a meeting going on inside the room. "Look at Mr. Mishima. Does he look like the type of person who would just become interested in any woman he sees? No. He sees something else in Ms. Williams. She is unlike most humans. She takes pride in her job. The killing makes it that much more pleasant for her. Have you noticed…any changes in her at all? How pale she's gotten? How her eyes seem to have that intense hue to them?" Reiko asked him, looking him in the eye.

"Now that you've mentioned it, she does look pale…but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Simple, The night that Nina made a deal with Mr. Mishima…she had gotten into an accident in the rain. I found her and she was barely alive. So I did the only thing I could think of to keep her alive…"

Lars didn't say anything. He just stood there, wondering how in the hell did Nina got herself into an accident.

"I gave her my blood…I knew there would be consequences for doing so. But Mr. Mishima would kill me if I were to just stand there and let her die. My times is very close anyway…" She looked away as she mumbled the last part.

"What, wait…you're saying that Nina's alive, because you gave her some of your blood? What does that mean? That you aren't human?"

The brunette slowly looked at him with a stoic expression.

"No, I am not a human." She simply replied to him. "Then…what the hell _are _you?" Lars questioned her more.

"That's none of your concern of what I am. Just know that because of me, Nina is still alive." Lars noticed that her eyes began to narrow at him. Was she sensitive about what she truly was? He figured it was a touchy subject, and didn't bother to continue it if it made her feel any better.

"I apologize Mr. Alexanderson. Before I take my leave, allow me to give you some advice…" She stared for a moment before continuing…

"Do not get caught in the middle of this feud. It may cost you more than you think. Is it really worth it? Only if you wish to die soon…Now if you'll excuse me, I have to back to work…"

Before Lars could say something, Reiko was already halfway down the hall. Lars silently watched, before glancing back to the room that DJ was in.

"What are your true intentions? You're not the type of man who would just become infatuated with someone…or is Nina nothing but your pawn?" Lars said to himself, glaring ahead. He didn't want to see Nina get used like this. If he was going to help her, he'd have to be cautious about. Deciding to walk away, he chose to play the waiting game…

* * *

After the office was cleared out, only Nina and DJ remained. Not that he minded, but she usually would leave whenever she had the chance.

It wasn't because she didn't want to be around him, she just needed to think for a while. She hadn't heard anything from Jin ever since that day he came back. She wondered if he was ever coming back at all. In the mean time, she was just have to be patient and wait.

Juggling him and DJ was growing more complicated than she wanted it to be. The man before her was a weird on indeed. The way he treated everyone around him wasn't anything surprising, but it was how he treated her that was stressful. She just wanted to know, did he care about her in the least, or was she just his plaything? Well, since they were alone, she figured that this was the best opportunity to talk to him about it.

"I've been meaning to ask you something. Something that I've been thinking about for a while now…"

DJ turned his attention to her, cocking a brow with interest. "**Oh? And what would that be**?"

Nina took a seat, sighing a little as she suddenly asked, "I was just wondering if there was any form of love in this relationship of ours. Just out of curiosity of course."

She could hear him chuckle with sheer amusement, shaking his head at the same time. "**There is no love in this relationship. What made you think that there ever was**?"

"I…knew there wasn't any love in this relationship, if you can even call this a _relationship _to begin with…" Her sudden switch of tone signified to him that she may have been offended in some sort of way. But how?

"**Ah, I've angered you, have I? All the better for me to **_**use**_** you even more. There's no such thing as **_**love**_**. Someone of your stature should already know this. It's such a foolish act that only humans can get caught up in. Don't tell me that you of all people, wish for this kind of affection**?" He stared at her amusingly, awaiting what her response.

"It's doesn't matter at this rate what I want. I'm just a _pet_, remember?" There was a slight sign of bitterness, maybe even sarcasm as she replied to him. He couldn't help but tilt her head a little with curiosity.

"**And who's fault is it that you're nothing but a tool? Your own. You blindly put yourself into this predicament. All because you have feelings for Jin. But Jin is too stupid to even know what to do with a woman such as yourself.**" Nina could hear an arrogant snort from the man before her. It wasn't surprising at, his behavior and all. In a way, he had every right to be egotistical.

"Jin knows how I feel. He also knows how to treat me, unlike you…" As much as she liked this side of Jin, she appreciated Jin himself more. Maybe it was because of the fact that he actually understood her. They have common ground, after all. DJ just scoffed. Just hearing her bring up Jin's name always did make him feel disgruntled.

"**Again, why should you ever care how you're treated? You must've forgotten already, you aren't human anymore. And attempting to form a relationship with him is fruitless now. You'll only get hurt. And Jin will hurt even more than he does now.**"

"Why does Jin feel hurt? I haven't done anything to him.." When she thought about it, was it because she was angry at him a while back? No, that couldn't have been the reason…

"**Are you so certain about that? He feels hurt because you do not belong to him. You in fact, belong to his counterpart. And I must say, I'm enjoying every bit of it. Because I have control over you and there's nothing you can do about it**." The demon proudly boasted to her. The jerk…

"Don't be so sure about that. I can leave this place any time I please."

"**True, but don't even bother. Because the moment you leave this place, I'll kill everyone who comes in contact with you. Much like what I did to your late bosses**." He sniggered proudly to her.

"So it's true…you were the one who killed them all…"

"**Don't sound so surprised. It was fun ending their lives. Decapitation, mutilation, incineration, does it really matter in the end? Their lives ended beautifully by my hands. You should've been there to see it. The looks on their faces before they died…how easily I ripped them open with my bare hands…the smell of blood filling the air like a thick fog. It was very exciting**…"

Nina used to like hearing those things from him, but his arrogance was something that was beginning to gnaw at her patience."If you wanted my attention, you could've done so another way…not that I give a damn anyway. But is it true that you came to me because of how Jin feels about me?"

"**To be honest, I hunted you down for my own reasons**…"

"That being?"

"**I already told you, it's because you aren't like most humans I've encountered. And now that you're no longer human, that makes it much more amusing. A devil having a relationship with a human? Preposterous."**

"I can understand why Jin hates you so much. You truly are a twisted bastard." Nina spat with disgust. He only gave her a gleeful grin in return of what was said.

"**If I'm twisted, then what does that me you for sleeping with me**?"

"Don't compare yourself to me. We're different on so many levels…"

"**But alike in several. Don't forget that, Nina**. **I know why you're suddenly siding with that weakling, Jin. He had his way with you, and you allowed it**."

"Jealous?" She questioned in a casual tone.

"**Not even. Why would I be envious of a weakling? I already know who you belong to; ME. Jin doesn't even entirely own this body. And soon enough, it will be mine as well**."

"Are you saying…that you'll kill Jin? That's impossible, you can't live without Jin and Jin can't live without you. You're the same person…" If he was getting ideas on how to get rid of Jin, then this was going to be a big problem…

"**I have ways of getting what I want. I'll break Jin so badly, he'll never show his pathetic face to you again."  
**

"If you ever consider doing that to Jin…" The thought of losing Jin for the second time was unbearable. But what could she do?

"**What will you do? Do you love Jin that badly**?"

"I…"

"**Who do you love more Nina**?"

"I won't answer that question…"

"**I asked you, a question**…" His voice began to carry seriousness within it.

"You already know my answer…" Her eyes began to glare back at him.

"**Jin**…" Now he was the one who carried disgust in his voice. His eyes began to narrow at her murderously as they glowed. What was so great about Jin? He was nothing more than a brooding, miserable, low-life who wanted to waste his bloodline. DJ found it quite annoying how everyone around Jin appreciated him so much. Another reason to add to his list for despising the boy.

"You're wrong…" Nina finally uttered.

He couldn't help but arch a brow at this.

"I love…_no one_. Remember that." Stepping closer to him, she stood her ground and kept her cold glare plastered on her face.

"Why should you care who I love? You're just a devil, and devils can't love anyone. I believe those were the words that came from your mouth not long ago, am I right? So not only does that make you a hypocrite, but it also makes you less than a man that you claim Jin to be. A devil in a relationship? Preposterous." She mimicked the lines her said to her.

Just what the hell had gotten into her? Did she not know who the hell she was speaking to in that manner? The twisted devil before her couldn't believe her witty remark. The way she defended Jin was already sickening enough to him. But hearing her bounce his own words back to him made him not even think about was to come next.

Before Nina could even blink, she felt her air being cut off and was forced against the wall. She opened her eyes to find DJ's hand tightly around her throat as he snarled at her.

"**You've apparently forgotten your place, Nina. I advise you to think carefully on what comes from your mouth next if you don't want to die tonight.**"

"Amusing isn't it? How I've seen this situation a mile away and yet, I didn't do anything to stop it." Nina uttered as she felt the iron grip around her throat tightening a little.

"**What the hell are you talking about?**"

"You're pretty smart, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. How you believe that you're using me…and I have no way out of this situation? It's almost laughable. You know…" She gripped onto his arm and pulled it off from her neck so that she could breath. She really didn't have trouble prying him off since she was no longer human. So what did she have to worry about?

"You don't look so cocky anymore now that I've struck a nerve. I'm simply telling you that I love neither you or Jin. And it's because I don't love either of you, that you can't exactly make me do anything."

"**So in other words, you're rebelling, am I right?"**

"Now you're catching on. Good for you. You're not as ignorant as I took you for."

"**Keh, cocky and foolish. That's a deadly combination that will one day end you…**"

"What happened to killing me tonight? You're such a flip-flopper." She asked with a smirk on her face. She was beginning to call his bluff. If he really wanted to kill her, it would've been over with. DJ just turned away from her and snorted.

"**I won't kill you….but**…" He trailed off and turned to face her once again. There was a rather malicious intent within the grin that he held. He was obviously plotting something…

"**I wouldn't relax just yet, Nina. Don't even let your guard down for a second. Because when you do**…" He was close to her ear as she finally finished his sentence,

"**Jin will no longer exist on the face of this earth….heheh…**" He backed away, continuing to chuckle as she left her to her thoughts.

Sighing deeply, Nina ran her hand through her hair and shook her head. "Just when I thought this couldn't get anymore complicated than it already is…"

* * *

**My hands hurt. Oh well. Might be a while before the next chapter pops up. That is, if I'm feeling inspirited. Inspirit me damn you!**


	11. Confusion

**Declaimer: I only own Reiko.**

**Note: Surprised that some of you are still reading this,lol. Also, I want to say thank for continuing to read this fic. I also want to thanks to some of you for suggestions for the plot. You really don't know how much I appreciate that. If you have any more suggestions, feel free to tell me. Anything that'll help me end this,lol.  
**

* * *

The argument that Nina and DJ had nearly an hour ago was really driving at her nerves. She didn't have time to waste with just thinking, she needed to do something about this quickly. She couldn't help but continue to waste more time with thoughts racing through her mind. She had to come with a plan soon. She needed to _fix_ this situation before it got out of hand. No, it was out a hand the moment she allowed that _devil_ into her home...

Biting the tip of her thumb, she pressed her back from off the hall and left the room, only to be greeted by Lars. Since she needed to speak with him from the start, she figured she wouldn't waste the little time she possibly had on her hands.

"Lars, I need to talk to you about something…"

"Yes…I already know what it's about…" He spoke in a low tone. There was obvious worry in his voice.

"Are you okay?"

"No…I'm not okay, Nina. I'm worried about you, you know…"

"There's nothing to be worried about Lars. You're overacting."

"I'm overacting? Then tell me Nina, should I just stand around and let you get caught in between Jin and the demon inside of him? Reiko's told me everything! About the accident, about you no longer being human…it's…it's all just confusing! Why let yourself get into this predicament?"

Nina calmly stared at the blonde. It was almost as if this was a daily conversation with him.

"I already told you why. Besides, if it weren't for me, you'd be six feet under right about now. Did you forget that DJ was going to _kill_ you? Obviously you did. I have this situation under control Lars, so stop worrying. I know what I'm doing."

"…_Do you_?" His eyes held such intensity that she had never seen before..

"Because I believe that you don't…He's _using_ you, I hope you realize that. Using you for his own self-gratification! And you just go along with it?" Lars exasperated with his arms out widely. As amused as she wanted to feel, she felt a knot in her stomach just from seeing his reaction. She didn't know what it meant, but only shrugged it off.

"No one is using me. Not anymore…" After hearing her speak, Lars suddenly became confused.

"What are you saying Nina…?"

She sighed inwardly and shook her head. "It's...it's nothing, forget about it..."

There was an awkward silence as each of them waited for the other to say something. Nina decided to just speak instead of just staring at the tall man.

"Tell me, why do you even care what happens to me anyway?"

His brows began to knit together as he stared down at her. Why would she ask him that? Of course he cared! He saw her as a friend...in some sort of way. And seeing her get caught up in all of the drama that was going on was disheartening to him.

"I don't want to see you get hurt Nina…"

"A little too late for that one. It doesn't matter at this rate, because there just some things that a woman has to do."

"You aren't seriously thinking about confronting him again, are you? A short-tempered man like him won't be as merciful next time, Nina…"

"Exactly. And he thinks it so amusing when it's _me_ who's annoyed. But I'm going to give him a taste of his own medicine. Let's see how he feels when I'm the one who's toying with _his_ emotions…" Nina began to smirk cruelly on the thought alone. The thought alone pleased her, but at the same time...

"But…what if he tries to kill you…?" The worry in his eyes became even more evident as he waited for her reply. Nina almost laughed because of his concern for her, but she kept her face stoic.

"You worry too much. He's not going to kill me. He's had several chances to do so, and has he done it yet? No."

"But _still_…" Lars began to look even more dismayed than before, if that was even possible. He looked so pathetic right now to Nina. She never thought that he'd be so soft.

"Like I said, I'll handle it. Besides…I need a break…I'm not…feeling so well…I need to be alone for a while."

Nina pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply. She lightly brushed past Lars and slowly walked down the hall. She suddenly stopped for a moment, never turning her back as he stared.

"…Thanks…"

Wait, did he hear her correctly?

Nina Williams, the cold blooded assassin, was thanking _him_?

He didn't even know why!

"For what?"

He sounded completely dumbfounded, which is what she expected. She wasn't going to explain why. She knew he'd figure it out own his own sometime. She shook her head and replied lightly,

"Nothing…"

Nina continued to walk and said nothing else. Lars silently watched her leave. Despite the fact that she told him not to worry, he couldn't help but not listen to her. He feared that things were going to get a lot worse for her soon…

* * *

She sat in the bathroom in her room with her eyes focused on the marbled floor. There were so many things rushing through her mind at the moment.

_What will you do? Do you love Jin that badly?_

_Who do you love more Nina?_

DJ's voice endlessly repeated in her head, it was driving her up the walls! Why did he have to ask such a thing? It was evident that she cared dearly about them both. They were the same person, whether the other refuse to believe it or not. But she wasn't going to let DJ push her around and manipulate her.

What also worried her, her the safety of Lars. Lately, he's gotten awfully concerned for her and she was more than sure that DJ caught on to him. The last thing she wanted to happen was to receive news that Lars was murdered because he was getting to close to his boss's prized possession.

"He's only making things more complicated…I can't have him risking his life for me. Why does he have to be annoyingly concerned about me?"

She ran her pale hand through her long blonde hair and sighed. She cared about Lars, but him getting in involved in her feud with Jin and his counterpart was extremely deadly. She couldn't risk anymore people dying because of her actions!

'I'll just push him away and tell him to worry about himself. Knowing him, he won't get the hint until it's too late…'

She thought in her mind. All of the stress that was piling high on her shoulders wasn't helping at all. She suddenly felt a wave of nauseousness take over her.

_I guess you don't care about Jin, do you? Otherwise, you wouldn't walk off_

Nina tried to shake away the thought, but to no avail did they leave.

_Change is nice, but you've stepped beyond that boundary when you gave yourself up to the devil…_

_So much hostility…I can't wait to devour you…_

_There is no love in this relationship. What made you think that there ever was?_

_He's using you, I hope you realize that. Using you for his own self-gratification! And you just go along with it!_

_He's using you!_

_USING YOU!_

That's right, there wasn't any love. None and yet…she felt that there _was_. She wasn't so sure about being used. She didn't know what to think at the moment. Why did his words sting so much? After all, there wasn't any love in their relationship, right?

_You blindly put yourself into this predicament. All because you have feelings for Jin._

_For Jin._

That was her original plan; to do this all for him. Her plan seemed to be backfiring, and she didn't like that in the least. But if Jin cared, why didn't he fight back? More importantly...

_WHY DIDN'T HE FIGHT BACK FOR HER?_

That was it. That's all it took to make her finally puke in the toilet. After she finished, she silently flushed it away and went to the sink. She turned on the faucet and began to wash her face with cold water.

Slowly staring up, she stared into the mirror above the sink. She stared at her pale face as droplets of water ran down her face. Her intense blue eyes stared right back at her in such an empty fashion. This is who she was now. She was no longer the Nina that Jin loved so much. She wasn't the Nina who lived the life of a human. She belonged to DJ, whether she wanted to or not. It was all to prevent Lars from being killed. It was all to keep Jin alive for that matter. It was all because...she loved them.

"You're a _fool_, Nina Williams…" She uttered coldly to her reflection. She gripped the corners of the sink tightly and continued to stare at herself.

'You got yourself into this, and you don't even know how to get out of it. No matter what's said and done, your feelings for them will never change. _Never._'

She could hear her voice speaking menacingly to her.

She didn't like it.

She didn't like it one bit.

Why was this all happening to her?

What could she do to prevent Jin's existence from being wiped from existence?

What could she do to change DJ's mind?

What could she do?

_What?_

"There's nothing you can do, Nina..._nothing_..."

The mirror shattered before her the moment her fist violently collided into it, causing glass pieces to shatter everywhere. She removed her unharmed fist from the broken mirror, and became weak in the knees. She found herself slumping to the cold marble ground, tears flowed from her eyes as she silently hung her head...

* * *

**It was short, but I'm trying not to over-think with the plot and all. I need to fix a couple of things with this fic, but I'm too lazy...go figure.:/ Anyway, thesentences that were going on in Nina's head came from previous chapters. Just thought I should point that out to those who won't catch on to that.**

**There's no telling when I'll update again. I'm taking my time, because I'm not into Tekken as I used to be. Once again, it's because of the batshit insane fantards in the fandom. I'm not letting them discourage me, don't get me wrong.**

**Oh yeah, and I know Nina's OOC. She was OOC since chapter one, mind you lol. The stress she's dealing isn't helping her at all. Besides, now that she's a demon, she struggles with her emotions. I'm not sure how many stories out there even portray her emotional side. She doesn't have to be poker-faced and apathetic in every fic you know.;)**

**Until next time, stay safe and take care!**


End file.
